You Know You Like It
by maemae31
Summary: Clarke est nulle en histoire mais pas Lexa, le directeur Cage Wallace décide qu'il lui faut des cours de soutien donnée par Lexa. Ce qui ne plait vraiment pas à Clarke. AU Modern. Le résumé est pas terrible, l'histoire est surement mieux mais c'est à vous d'en juger. L'histoire et blablabla ne m'appartiennent pas, merci. AU Clexa TRADUCTION
1. Cours de Soutien

**Ceci n'est pas ma fiction, ce n'est qu'une traduction. L'œuvre d'origine ayant été écrite par _BlissfulNothingness_.** **  
**

 **Désoler pour les fautes oubliés.**

 ** _#1filleVoulantPartager1histoire_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Cours de Soutien**

Clarke ferma son casier, et se retourna pour faire face à Bellamy. **«Je dois aller au bureau de Wallace, tu viens avec moi ?"** Bellamy leva un sourcil intrigué, **«Ouais, qu'est ce que t'as fait ?"** Clarke lui répondit d'un air plus que blasé **"Rien, ma mère et le prof d'histoire pensent que j'ai besoin de cours de soutien..."**

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers le bureau du directeur, **"Ils ont pas tort, t'es vraiment nulle en histoire."** rigola Bellamy et Clarke le frappa à l'épaule, **"La ferme."** mais Clarke savait qu'il disait vrai, et si elle n'obtenait pas une meilleure note à son prochain devoir, elle échouerait en histoire.

Quand ils arrivèrent en face du bureau de Wallace, Clarke senti une tape sur le dos, elle se retourna pour faire face à Raven, qui souriait comme une idiote. **"Prêts à partir?"** Clarke secoua négativement la tête: **«Elle doit aller au bureau de Wallace d'abord,"** souris Bellamy.

 **"Oh, je vois, la princesse a encore du mal avec l'histoire?"** la taquina Raven et, Clarke roula des yeux tout en frappant à la porte de Wallace. Une voix à l'intérieur répondit **"Juste une minute."**

Clarke s'appuya alors contre le mur à côté de la porte, les mains dans les poches, et ses yeux se posèrent sur un groupe de Terminales. Elle les connaissait, elle avait des cours avec eux. Ils étaient tous habillés dans des tons sombres, certains avaient des tatouages, d'autres avaient leur cheveux teints de toutes sortes de couleurs. Mais il y'en avait une d'entre eux qui attirait toujours l'attention de Clarke.

Elle avait ses cheveux tressés, portait un slim noir et un débardeur avec une chemise à carreaux ouverte de couleur légèrement plus claire. Mais toujours noire. Clarke ne l'aimait pas, pas du tout. C'était le genre de personne qui pensait être trop cool, et qui ne prêtait jamais attention à quoi que soit. Mais la chose que Clarke détestait le plus, été la façon dont elle se tenait toujours complètement debout, le dos droit, en regardant autour comme si elle était supérieure. Et puis son putain de piercing.

 **"Clarke ?"** Raven claqua ses doigts devant le visage de Clarke. **"Arrêtes de fixer ces stupides punky, Cage t'attends."** Bellamy l'a regarda, étonné, **"Depuis quand t'appelle le directeur par son prénom ?"** ; **"Depuis que je trouve que son nom de famille est moche "** lui répondit-elle sourire au lèvre, **" Parce que Reyes ça l'est pas peut-être ? "** l'a taquina Clarke poussant un sourire narquois à Raven avant de se diriger dans le bureau de Cage Wallace.

 **"Clarke, assieds toi,"** Clarke s'assit dans l'une des chaises en bois en face du bureau de "Cage". Il lui sourit comme s'il essayait d'être une sorte de professeur sympa. Clarke savait qu'il ne l'était pas, le sourire ne fonctionnait pas.

 **«Je t'ais trouvé un merveilleux professeur pour tes cours de soutien c'est une excellente étudiante en histoire, monsieur Kane, ton professeur d'histoire me l'a recommandé. Tu vas l'adorer."** Clarke le laissa parler, elle était douée pour ça, écoutant toutes ses paroles remplient de vantardise et d'optimisme. Elle ne le croyait pas. **"Alors, où est ce merveilleux prof, M. Wallace?"** Si Cage a entendu son ton irrespectueux, il ne le laissa pas voir.

Cage se leva et fit un mouvement vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le couloir, probablement pour interpeller l'étudiante, Clarke ne se retourna pas pour voir. Elle ne s'en souciait pas. Pas du tout. Mais dès que la porte s'ouvrit elle devint curieuse. Alors, elle se retourna, ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'elle s'en préoccupait, parce que ce n'était pas le cas.

Son cœur se serra, c'était la fille, _"madame je suis supérieure"_ pensa t-elle. Déjà qu'elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup Cage, elle sentit qu'elle allait le haïr définitivement. La jeune fille hocha la tête à Clarke, mais Clarke ne répondit pas. Peut-être que si elle l'ignorait, elle disparaitrait.

La fille se dirigea vers la chaise à côté de Clarke, et se pencha sur le dossier. _"C'est quoi ça ?"_ pensa Clarke, _"trop bien pour une chaise?"_ L'étudiante ne dit rien, et Kane se rassit dans son siège.

 **"Bien, Clarke, voici Alexandra Heda,"** dit-il, désignant la fille, comme si il y avait plus de personnes dans la salle. **"C'est Lexa, en fait,"** Corrigea la jeune fille et Clarke roula des yeux, _bien sûr, voyons_.  
Cage sourit poliment et demanda: **« Si je t'appelle Alexandra ça ira ?"** Lexa resta silencieuse pendant une minute, puis, sans changer son expression sur son visage, haussa les épaules et répondit : **"Mon père m'appelle Alexandra."** Kane se remua un peu dans son fauteuil et tourna son attention vers Clarke.

 **"Je suppose que vous pouvez gérer les formalités par vous-même ?"** Lexa acquiesça et Clarke hocha la tête. **«Je dois y aller, j'ai un bus à prendre,"** déclara Lexa, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce d'une manière qui exaspéra Clarke.

 **«Je dois y aller moi aussi,"** Clarke se leva et se retourna en ouvrant la porte, **"Je vous remercie, M. Wallace,"** Cage lui sourit, et Clarke partit hors du bureau. Elle n'aimait pas mais alors vraiment pas le prof qu'on lui avait assigné, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle aller partir sans rien dire, sa mère l'avait bien élevé.

Raven et Bellamy n'attendaient pas à l'extérieur du bureau, Clarke vérifia son téléphone et vit un SMS de Raven: _[On est dehors, dépêches-Griffin]_ Clarke traversa le couloir jusqu'à l'extérieur, juste à temps pour voir Lexa sur son skate se dirigeant vers un arrêt de bus. Clarke souffla tout en s'avançant vers Raven.

 **«Je vais te botter le cul, Blake"** s'exclama Raven, avant de tirer Clarke vers la voiture de Bellamy. Bellamy et Monty étant les seuls du groupe ayant l'âge de conduire, ils étaient donc généralement ceux qui devaient les emmener ici et là, et ceux qui devaient rester sobre tandis que les autres se saoulaient.

Clarke était sur la banquette arrière avec Raven et Octavia, tandis que Jasper et Monty étaient dans la voiture de ce dernier. **"Il n'y a rien ni personne au monde qui me fera perdre, Reyes,"** Raven sourit simplement et regarda par la fenêtre. _Raven gagne toujours,_ pensa Clarke, elle avait déjà essayé de la battre un nombre incalculable de fois, mais en vain. Seul Jasper avait été proche de la battre.

* * *

 _[Plus tard dans la soirée]_

 **"Alors, qui va être ton prof ?"** demanda Raven tout en cognant le kart de Bellamy. **"Tu vas perdre, Blake!"** Raven était assise par terre sur des coussins, devant le canapé, à côté de Bellamy. Clarke et Octavia, elles, étaient vautrés sur le canapé, tandis que Jasper et Monty étaient assis dans un coin, jouant à un jeu sur leurs portables.

 **"Lexa Heda. Celle avec les cheveux tressées et sa bande de punk."** Souffla Clarke, tout en poussant son pied sur le visage de Octavia. **"Barre toi Clarke "** rigola Octavia tout en poussant son pied.

 **"Ouais, ça doit être tellement horrible,"** se moqua Raven en donnant un coup d'épaule dans celle de Bellamy, lui faisant perdre la course. **"T'es qu'une putain de tricheuse, je veux ma revanche"** râla Bellamy. **"Arrête ça va être horrible, elle est insupportable"** reprit Clarke insistant sur le  'horrible', et elle poussa encore un peu Octavia avec son pied.

 **"Ouais, mais elle est canon,"** sourit Bellamy, **"Vraiment canon,"** rejoignit Raven en souriant. **"Je me fous de savoir à quel point elle canon,"** se moqua Clarke, qui se faisait embêter par le pied d'Octavia à son tour. **"Dégage O'!"** reprit Clarke en souriant, **"T'exagères quand même un peu Clarke, d'habitude t'es plus ouverte que ça envers les autres personnes..."** Rajouta Monty concentré sur son portable. **"J'avoue"** acquiescèrent Jasper et Octavia d'une même voix mais Clarke ne répondit pas.

A la place elle ajouta **«Je vais tenter de convaincre ma mère que je n'ai pas besoin de cours de soutien."** Bellamy ricana **"Bonne chance avec ça."** elle lui répondit en lui balançant un coussin en plein visage lui faisant perdre encore une fois **" T'es foutu Blake "** cria Raven tout en ricanant .

* * *

Clarke avait passé toute son weekend à essayer de convaincre sa mère qu'elle n'avais pas besoin de cours en plus. Mais Abby avait été implacable, et maintenant Clarke devait trouver une autre excuse pour ne pas avoir Lexa comme professeur de soutien.

Elle supposa que d'aller voir Cage et lui demander un autre professeur ne serait pas une bonne idée. Elle aurait à expliquer pourquoi elle ne voulait pas Lexa comme prof, et étant donné que ses amis ne voyaient pas d'inconvénient, Cage n'en verrait pas non plus.

Mais maintenant c'était la pause de midi, et Clarke voulait juste profiter de son sandwich, qu'elle s'était préparée, et même si Raven disait toujours que Clarke et la cuisine faisaient deux, il n'était pas si mauvais.

Elle était assise à une table avec Bellamy, Monty et Jasper, mais aucun d'entre eux ne lui parlaient. Monty et Jasper discutaient d'une sorte de jeu vidéo, et Bellamy texto-tait avec une fille, qu'il avait désigné comme _"une nageuse canon"_ et Clarke avait décroché après ça. Elle se sentait très bien, assise en silence pensant à plusieurs façons de se débarrasser de Lexa.

Un bruit sourd sortit Clarke de ses pensées, elle leva les yeux et vit le sac de Raven sur la table en face d'elle, et Raven la regardant avec un air béat.

 **"Bon, alors "** dit-elle alors qu'elle s'assit en face de Clarke, **"j'avais physique tout à l'heure, et y'a ce mec, il est tellement sexy"** Clarke secoua la tête, bien sûr Raven ne remarque qu'en Avril qu'elle a un canon dans sa classe. **"Raven, on est en Avril, t'as cours avec ce mec depuis des mois maintenant "**

Raven tendit la main et prit une tranche du sandwich de Clarke, **"ouais je sais je sais"** , elle haussa les épaules. **"Bon, mais de quoi il à l'air, donnes moi des détails"** Raven sourit à Clarke, et tapa le tibia de Bellamy sous la table, **"Fais attention, ça va devenir intéressant."** Bellamy loucha des yeux en réponse à Raven, avant de les baisser à nouveau sur son téléphone.

 **"Bon, alors il a ces cheveux blonds, et -" "Clarke ?"** interrompit une voix neutre, Raven et Clarke se tournèrent vers la source de perturbation. C'était Lexa. Elle avait cette expression sur son visage qui lui était caractéristique et une position qui soulignait bien le fait qu'elle aimerait se trouvait partout sauf ici.

Clarke regarda ses yeux verts d'eau mis en avant par un trait d'eye-liner avant que Lexa ne reprenne et tire Clarke de sa rêverie, **"désolé de venir comme ça mais je vais avoir besoin de ton numéro ou toi du mien, qu'importe, pour qu'on s'arrange avec les cours"** Clarke ne dit rien, elle regardait juste Lexa, peut-être que si elle ne disait rien Lexa partirait.

 **«Donc..je vais juste te donner mon numéro,"** Lexa jeta un morceau de papier sur la table. Clarke détourna ses yeux de Lexa, et vit sa bande la regarder de loin. _Bien sûr qu'ils la regarde_ , pensa-t-elle, _Lexa ne va nulle part sans son gang_.

Elle ramena son regard sur Lexa, qui avait ses yeux fixés sur elle, en attendant qu'elle réponde, ou lui fasse un signe pour lui dire qu'elle avait compris. Clarke se pencha sur le papier et le prit, **"Ouais,ok, je t'enverrais un message»**. Elle attrapa le sandwich qu'elle avait posé, et prit une bouchée, ignorant Lexa debout à côté d'elle.

Elle hocha de la tête _, plus distante on peux pas_ , pensa Lexa et elle remis ses mains dans ses poches tout en levant les yeux au ciel puis, tourna les talons et repartit. Raven lui lança **"Okaay, y'a de l'électricité dans l'air, hein?"** Clarke haussa les épaules et prit une autre bouchée de son sandwich, elle ne se soucia pas de comment elle avait traité Lexa, même si c'était rude, Clarke décida qu'elle s'en fichait.

 **"Quoi qu'il en soit, le prof l'appelle Kyle..."** reprit Raven **"...mais tout le monde l'appelle Wick"** Raven regarda béatement Clarke, comme si elle été fière d'avoir trouvé des informations de base. **"Je le connais,"** dit Monty tout d'un coup, quand Raven souleva un sourcil, il ajouta: **«On joue à Call of Duty parfois, je l'ai toujours battu."**

Raven hocha la tête, comme si cela lui donnée toutes sortes d'informations qui pourrait lui servir, et Monty reprit sa conversation avec Jasper. Clarke termina son sandwich, et après mûres réflexions elle se dit que les sandwichs de sa mère étaient nettement meilleurs.

Clarke regarda Lexa et sa bande, à aucune autre fin que de garder un œil sur eux, évidemment. Elle redirigea son attention sur Octavia, qui avait commençait un monologue sur sa classe de mathématiques.

 **"Quelqu'un a laissé des dessins dans mon carnet, vous trouvez pas ça bizarre?"** Octavia tira des bouts de papier de son sac. **"Regardez, y a des fleurs et tout,"**

Raven ramassa un morceau de papier, **"Ouais, mais des fleurs vraiment bien dessinés,"** acquiesça Clarke et ajouta: **«c'est même assez mignon enfaite,"**

Raven remua un morceau en face de son visage, **"je pense que je vais mettre celui-ci dans mon casier, il aura fière allure tu ne penses pas Clarke ?"** Elle sourit et fit un clin d'œil à Clarke.

 **"Non, tu ne l'y mettra pas."** Octavia arracha les morceaux de papier de leurs mains et les remirent dans son sac. **"Devines quoi, tu n'es pas la seule qui pense qu'ils sont mignons, Clarke."**

Clarke sourit mais ne répondit pas, elle regardait fixement Lexa de nouveau. Observait, elle observait, pas regardait. Lexa avec son stupide gang et son stupide visage.

 **"Non mais sérieux Raven regarde son expression sur son visage on dirait qu'elle se sent supérieure,"** Raven ricana, **"Tu parles comme une ex-petite amie qui s'est faite plaquée,"** Clarke fusilla Raven du regard. Bellamy leva les yeux de son téléphone, **"Tu lui a pas encore envoyé un texto, si ?"** **"Non."** dit Clarke fermement, ne laissant aucune place pour plus de questions.

 **«Ok,"** Elle se leva du banc, **«Je dois aller en français, Raven ?" "Vas-y princesse, j'arrive "**

Clarke aimait bien le français, c'était l'une des matières où elle s'en sortait le mieux. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de Raven, elle avait juste au dessus de la moyenne, et était assise à côté de Clarke envoyant des SMS sous la table. **"Putain Raven si t'écoutes pas toi aussi tu va avoir droit à des cours de soutien,"** chuchota Clarke, **"Si mon prof est aussi canon que le tien ça ne me dérange pas "** et elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de continué son texto. Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Lexa qui n'avait pas l'air, elle non plus, de raffoler de cette matière étant donné qu'elle regardait à travers la fenêtre.

* * *

Mercredi matin, Clarke et Octavia arrivèrent dans la classe d'histoire, et virent Lexa assise sur le siège à côté de celui de Clarke. Il y avait seulement trois autres personnes qui étaient arrivés dans la classe, et Octavia qui d'habitude se trouvait assise à côté d'elle ne comprit pas. Alors Clarke se dirigea vers Lexa, et avant même que la brune remarque sa présence, d'un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu Clarke lui dit **"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"** Lexa se tourna vers Clarke d'un air nonchalant ce qui exaspéra cette dernière encore un peu plus puis avant que Lexa ne parle M. Kane se dirigea vers elles.

 **"Clarke, je pensais que ce serais une bonne idée d'avoir Lexa assise à côté de toi à partir de maintenant. Et Octavia tu prendras sa place. Est-ce que c'est bon?"** Clarke était sûr que si elle disait non, elle allait décevoir M. Kane, qui la regardait avec de l'incertitude dans ses yeux.

 **"Bien sûr, pas de problème,"** Clarke lui sourit et prit le siège à côté de Lexa faisant un signe de tête à Octavia qui la regardait peinée. Ceci était tout simplement génial, maintenant elle était coincée à côté de Lexa pour le reste de l'année, et pour ne rien arranger, dans la matière qu'elle détestait.

Il ne restait que 15 min de cours quand Lexa tourna la tête vers Clarke. Elles ne s'étaient pas adressées un mot durant toute l'heure.

 **"Tu vas devoir m'envoyer une date et une heure à un moment ou un autre tu sais?"** Clarke haussa les épaules évasivement et continua son dessin dans le coin de son cahier. Lexa soupira, elle regarda pendant plusieurs instants le cahier, intriguée par le dessin auquel Clarke apportait le plus d'attention puis retourna son attention vers le tableau, où le professeur écrivait les devoirs.

La cloche sonna, elles rangèrent toutes deux leurs affaires et Lexa se leva. **"Une adresse serait bien aussi, Clarke, et..."** elle stoppa sa phrase comme si elle n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle allait dire ce qui attira l'attention de la blonde **"...tu devrais lui rajouter des peintures de guerre sur le visage."** en désignant le dessin de Clarke avant de sortir de la classe.

Clarke leva sourcil sur cette dernière remarque puis regarda son dessin, quand elle dessinait comme ça sans réfléchir elle ne se rendait compte de ce qu'elle faisait seulement après s'être arrêté, là c'était une guerrière avec une épée à la main et qui avait comme un petit air de Lexa remarqua-t-elle, _surement à cause des cheveux tressés_ pensa-t-elle. Elle rajouta alors quelques marques au niveau du visage et devait l'avouer, ça rendait mieux. Puis elle rangea le reste de ses affaires et rejoignit Octavia qui lui demanda ce qui c'était passé.

 **"Et puis, elle a dit que je devais lui envoyer mon adresse et aussi que...'fin voilà quoi."** Elle préféra passer sous silence l'instant avec le dessin . Elle venait de rabâcher toute l'histoire à Raven, Octavia et Bellamy, qui avaient tous écouté attentivement.

 **"Ok,"** démarra lentement Octavia , **"Et c'est quoi le problème exactement?"** Clarke soupira et lâcha son sac sur le sol, **"Le problème c'est-"** **"Que Clarke est à fond sur Lexa, mais ne veut pas l'admettre"** interrompit Raven avec un sourire.

Avant que Clarke ne puisse nier le fait qu'elle pourrait être attirée par Lexa, Bellamy coupa, **"C'est des conneries Raven, Clarke n'est même pas attirée par les filles."** Tous se tuent, Bellamy semblait si sûr de lui, que Clarke était à deux doigts de se mettre à rire.

Octavia se racla la gorge, **"enfaite Bell-"** Raven mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Octavia, **"Alors, t'en est où avec les dessins de maths ? Tu sais qui les a faits ?"** Elle fit un clin d'œil à Clarke, et Octavia lui répondit, comprenant ce que Raven était en train de faire.

Clarke fut soulagé que Raven ait interrompu Octavia, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas que Bellamy soit au courant, juste qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour le raconter correctement à Bellamy. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement laisser tomber une bombe sur lui comme ça, elle ne trouvait pas ça juste.

* * *

 **"Salut Princesse,"** Bellamy s'appuya contre le mur de casier, tandis que Clarke prenait les livres dont elle avait besoin pour son dernier cours. **"Hey "** Lui répondit-elle, sans le regarder.

 **"Donc, le truc pendant le déjeuner, je n'est pas vraiment eu la chance de poser la question, mais t'es attirée par les filles maintenant?"** Clarke mit un livre dans son sac, et sourit à Bellamy. **« C'est pas vraiment clair enfaite si tu veux tout savoir, mais oui je pense."**

 **"Donc, filles ou garçons, ça te va ?"** Clarke répondit d'un hochement de tête et Bellamy sourit tout en se rapprochant, se mettant dans une position plus confortable. Du moins, aussi confortable que puisse être un mur de casier de lycée **"Comment tu l'as sus ? Que t'étais aussi attirée par les filles je veux dire ?"**

Clarke ferma son casier et se pencha contre le mur de casier pour faire face Bellamy. **«J'ai eu le béguin pour une fille pendant les vacances d'été, et j'ai embrassée Octavia et Raven une fois quand on était ivre, et ça m'avait pas déplut,"** Expliqua naturellement Clarke comme si elle parlait de la météo.

 **«Bon, ok, juste, ne touches pas à Octavia, tu connais mes règles."** Clarke se moqua, **«Octavia sais très bien se gérer toute seule, Bell."** Elle quitta les casiers. **«Je suis sérieux, Griffin,"** répondit Bellamy en la rattrapant rapidement, un léger sourire au lèvres qu'il tenta d'effacer pour avoir l'air le plus sérieux possible.


	2. Le Lac

**Ceci n'est pas ma fiction, ce n'est qu'une traduction. L'œuvre d'origine ayant été écrite par _BlissfulNothingness_.**

 **Désolée pour les fautes oubliées.**

 ** _Réponses reviews en bas les gens._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le Lac**

 **«J'ai eu un autre dessin,"** dit Octavia avec une pointe d'excitation dans sa voix tout en déposant la feuille de papier sur la table. Clarke la saisit, cette fois, c'était un portrait, le portrait d'Octavia. Elle le mit devant le visage de Raven.

 **"C'est fou, on dirait réellement que c'est elle,"** s'exclama Raven, avant de prendre le papier des mains de Clarke et de le maintenir en face du visage d'Octavia, louchant avec un œil fermé. Octavia sourit et cueilli la feuille des mains de Raven.

 **"Tu pourrais certainement mieux la dessiner,"** dit Raven tout en donnant un coup de coude à Clarke, cette dernière hocha de la tête en souriant ayant compris la manœuvre de la brune, **"je pourrais,"** Octavia leur lança  LE regard, et Raven rigola silencieusement avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Clarke pour avoir un œil sur son téléphone et donc ses messages.

 **"Je pense que c'est l'un des gars assis derrière nous,"** dit Jasper, levant les yeux de son téléphone, il était avec Octavia en cours de math, et étaient toujours assis à côté l'un de l'autre.

 **"Tu penses ?"** Jasper hocha la tête et Octavia s'assit à côté de lui. Les deux s'engagèrent rapidement dans une conversation tranquille dans laquelle Clarke ne préféra pas rentrer. Son attention été plutôt prêtait sur le groupe de punks debout devant la porte qui mène hors de la cafétéria. Et bien sûr Lexa était là. Clarke n'y prêterait pas attention si Lexa n'était pas là, mais ça elle ne se l'avouerai surement jamais.

 **" 'Lut "** Clarke leva la tête seulement pour voir John Murphy souriant à son groupe d'amis, Bellamy était debout légèrement en retrait derrière lui, le regard un peu douteux. Raven souleva un sourcil intriguée, personne assis à la table ne dit rien, c'était pas qu'ils détestaient Murphy, mais c'était pas comme si ils l'adoraient non plus.

 **«Ok, hum»,** Murphy déplaça ses mains sur les lanières de son sac à dos, **«Je voulais vous demander les gars, si vous vouliez venir au lac ce samedi, et amener d'autres personnes si vous le voulez aussi,"** Raven hocha la tête et la remit sur l'épaule de Clarke en redirigeant son attention sur son téléphone. Octavia se racla la gorge.

Elle prit la parole **"Ça promet d'être génial Murphy, on viendra surement, on est impatients,"** Clarke remarqua qu'Octavia était gentille avec Murphy, seulement parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de son frère. Mais alors Murphy lui sourit et Octavia lui renvoya le sourire. Murphy se retourna et tapa Bellamy sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner.

Bellamy soupira et s'assit , **" Vous avez vraiment intérêt à venir les gars il va faire plus de 25°c alors qu'on est en Avril ! Et John a effectivement hâte d'y être,"** Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, Clarke trouvait qu'ils étaient trop long, et qu'il devait les couper. Raven répondit, sans lever les yeux de son téléphone, **"On verra bien... si il y a de l'alcool, peut-être..."** Bellamy roula des yeux, Clarke redirigea son attention vers Lexa. Elle portait un t-shirt d'un groupe, _Fauve,_ pensa-t-elle, avec un jean noir déchiré aujourd'hui, _et ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Du tout._ Clarke savait que Lexa attendait un message de sa part, mais elle décida de l'ignorer. De nouveau.

 **"Elle le fait de nouveau,"** marmonna Raven toujours contre son épaule, **"Elle ne lui a encore rien envoyé?"** lui demanda Bellamy. **"Bien sur qu'elle n'a encore rien envoyé»** , répondit Raven.

 **"Je peux vous entendre, vous savez,"** Raven haussa les épaules, Clarke tourna la tête vers Bellamy, **"je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir aller au lac samedi parce que ma mère n'est pas enchantée à l'idée que je n'ai encore rien envoyé à Lexa,"** déclara-t-elle , essayant de cacher le ton de sa voix suggérant qu'elle ne se souciait pas du tout si elle pouvait y aller ou non.

Raven se redressa et fusilla Clarke du regard, **"Dommage Griffin, parce que tu vas y allez. Que tu le veuilles ou non, et ta mère ne m'arrêtera pas,"** Clarke força un sourire, Raven l'obligeait souvent à aller à des _'rassemblements sociaux'_ où elle ne voulait pas aller, mais souvent c'était Raven qui le regrettait le plus. Parce que Clarke savait comment rendre Raven rapidement ivre pour ensuite lui faire regretter de l'avoir forcé à venir. Clarke, elle, ne s'était plus saoulé depuis la fin de la Première. **«Bien sûr»** , répondit-elle.

* * *

Elle était de nouveau en classe de français, et ne penser pas pouvoir survivre à ce cours en particulier. L'enseignant les faisait lire le Cid, un par un. Clarke détestait ça, elle voulait frapper sa tête contre un mur. Chaque fois que le professeur nommait une autre personne pour lire, elle souffla légèrement, ce qui lui valu un sourire de Raven, qui était infiniment amusé par l'agacement de la blonde.

 **"Lexa, tu peux continuer,"** Clarke cria intérieurement et se crispa, elle ne serait pas étonnée si Lexa charcutait chacun des mots comme les autres de sa bande, elle ne participait jamais en classe. Pas pendant le français en tout cas. Il y eut un léger moment de silence avant que Lexa ne commence à lire.

 ** _"Pour venger son honneur il perdit son amour,_**

 ** _Pour venger sa maîtresse il a quitté le jour,_**

 ** _Préférant - quelque espoir qu'eût son âme asservie -_**

 ** _Son honneur à Chimène et Chimène à sa vie"_**

Pas que Clarke y prêtée habituellement attention mais elle trouva sa voix étonnamment clair et douce. Raven avait dut remarquer un léger changement dans l'attitude de Clarke, parce qu'elle lui donna un coup de coude et lui murmura, **"Caches ton bonheur, Griffin,"** ce qui lui valu un regard accusateur en retour.

Lorsque l'enseignant eut finit de faire lire chacun des élèves un par un, il les laissa finalement lire par eux-mêmes, Raven se pencha vers Clarke. **"Donc, Monty a dit qu'il demanderait à Wick de venir au lac aussi»** , dit Raven, ses yeux brillants. Clarke était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Raven reprit **"qui est, tu le sais, tellement...enfin bref"** et elle retourna à son livre. Clarke se sourie à elle-même, c'était mignon quand Raven s'enthousiasmée comme ça.

* * *

Vendredi commença avec un autre cours d'histoire, et Clarke voulait en finir au plus vite. Elle entra dans la classe pour voir Lexa qui était déjà assise dans la place à côté de la sienne. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise, et marmonna un **«salut»** , le moins froidement possible. Si elle n'avait pas de cours de soutien, elle ne pourrait pas aller au lac et Raven allait la tuer si elle n'y allait pas. Elle se dit que c'était pour ça qu'elle devait être polie.

Après que le professeur leurs aient donné des exercices à faire, Lexa se tourna vers Clarke. **"Si tu ne me dit pas de date, Clarke, je le ferai."** Elle regarda Clarke d'un air déterminé. **"Très bien,"** Clarke haussa les épaules et reprit, **«Dit une date."**

 **"Demain après-midi»** , dit Lexa d'un ton neutre, puis elle se retourna devant son cahier. Clarke supposa qu'elle pouvait en rester là, mais elle ne pouvait pas ne rien dire. **"Tu n'as pas des truc de punk à faire le samedi après midi avec ton gang?"** Bien sur, il y avait la possibilité que Lexa se mette en colère contre elle, et refuse de lui donner des cours, mais dans ce cas, Clarke ne serait pas la seule à blâmer, du moins, elle le supposait.

Lexa balança sa tête de nouveau vers Clarke, elle roula des yeux et dit défensivement, **"Ils ne sont pas mon gang,"** Clarke savait qu'elle devait en rester là, mais c'était beaucoup plus amusant de continuer. **"Ils te suivent partout, menacent des gens qui te regardent de travers, mais ils ne sont pas ton gang. Bien sur que non."** Lexa roula des yeux une fois de plus, et Clarke ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir cette fois ci. **"La moquerie n'est pas le produit d'un esprit fort, Clarke,"** Et elle se détourna de cette dernière, qui décida que ce serait surement mieux pour elle de garder sa bouche fermée pour le moment.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Lexa se leva d'abord, se tourna vers Clarke, **"Rendez-vous demain, tu me texte l'adresse."** Elle hocha la tête à Clarke et s'en alla.

* * *

 _[Durant la pause de cette même journée]_

 **"Wick vient au lac demain,"** dit Monty, tout en mettant son sac sur la table. Clarke supposa que le garçon debout à côté de lui, devait être le fameux Wick. Il avait les cheveux blonds, et semblait tout à fait sûr de lui.

 **"Salut,"** dit-il, en regardant chacun d'entre eux séparément, pour poser finalement son regard sur Raven. Monty s'assied, et Wick fit de même, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Clarke se demanda si elle devait lui dire quelque chose, mais Monty et lui commencèrent à parler de quelque chose que Clarke ne comprit pas du tout. Elle regarda Raven, qui semblait très calme au vue des circonstances, mais ce n'était pas comme si Clarke s'attendait à une autre réaction de la part de Raven.

Octavia se rapprocha de leur table, et claqua un nouveau morceau de papier sur la table. **"Mon casier cette fois,"** s'exclama-t-elle, Clarke regarda le dessin, cette fois, il était encore plus travaillé et avait été ajouté à Octavia une fleur dans ses cheveux. **"Comment peut-il savoir lequel est mon casier?"** Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de Clarke.

 **"Son style"** dit Raven impassible, puis se pencha un peu plus près d'Octavia, et elle continua sur le même ton **" Tu n'a qu'à regarder en maths les différentes personnes qui dessinent, tu verras surement celui qui à le même coup de crayon et boom ton Léonard De Vinci sera démasqué"** puis Clarke proposa: **"Ou tu peux aussi simplement attendre vers ton casier et voir qui dépose les dessins..."** Octavia sourit au deux filles avant de perforer l'épaule de Raven **" Désoler Reyes mais l'idée de Clarke me semble plus simple, vu toute les personnes qui dessinent sur leurs cahiers."** Clarke sourit à Raven d'un air supérieur.

 **"Griffin, prend pas cet air avec moi où tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, j'ai des tonnes de dossiers sur toi"** dit Raven en montrant quelques photos sur son téléphone ce qui effaça l'air fier de Clarke en quelques secondes, Raven demanda ravie d'elle même **"c'est toujours bon pour ce soir, hein?"** Clarke lui sourit, elle aime sortir et passer du temps avec Raven, même si elle que c'est une chieuse la plupart du temps. Une adorable chieuse pensa-t-elle amusée. **"Bien sûr."**

* * *

 _[Le soir même]_

La sonnette retentit, et dès que Clarke ouvrit la porte, Raven entra, posa sa veste en cuir sur le portemanteau, balança avec ses pieds ses chaussures, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. **"Bonjour, Raven, s'il vous plaît entrer, vous pouvez accrocher votre manteau ici, et mettre vos chaussures là-bas, je vous en prie mettez-vous à l'aise."**

Raven sourit à Clarke quand celle-ci se laissa tomber à son tour sur le canapé à côté d'elle. **"On se regarde un film?"** demanda la blonde, et la brune hocha de la tête. Elles choisirent de regarder des films d'action, parce que Raven adorait le feu et les explosions.

Après environ une heure devant le film, Raven saisit la télécommande et réduisit le volume. **"Maintenant, je veux parler de ta prof canon,"** Clarke tenta d'attraper la télécommande de Raven, mais elle l'a gardait hors de sa portée. **«Je commençais juste à rentrer dans le film !,"** s'exclama Clarke, ce qui fit rire l'autre, **"Ouais c'est ça, tu n-y prêtais pas du tout attention."**

 **"Maintenant dis-moi en un peu à son sujet,"** demanda la brune mielleusement. **"Elle vient ici demain après-midi,"** répondit Clarke à contrecœur. **"T'as le béguin pour elle,"** Déclara Raven, ce à quoi la blonde répondit par un regard méprisant. Elle n'avait de _'béguin'_ , elle était sûre de ça, elle était juste - **"Tu la dévisage beaucoup, trop pour que ce soit juste de la haine,"** Raven s'arrêta, analysant l'expression du visage de Clarke, **"Ou peut-être qu'il y a la fois la haine et le béguin , ce qui pourrait conduire à une sexualité épanouie, "** conclut-elle à deux doigt de se plier de rire.

Clarke s'empourpra à une vitesse jamais vu **"Que..Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le _béguin_ pour elle, Raven,"** cette dernière fredonna un **"mais oui"** pour toute réponse, mais reprit le plus sérieusement possible **"Ce serait bien pour toi d'avoir enfin quelqu'un de sorte que tu puisses enfin m'oublier, de passer à autre chose tu comprends, je sais que ça va être difficile pour toi sans moi, mais tu te dois d'essayer, "** puis elles se mirent toutes les deux à rire, Clarke essayant tout de même de se venger en tentant de frapper Raven avec un coussin, mais la rata.

Elles se regardèrent l'une l'autre pendant un certain temps, avant que la méchano ne s'exprime, **"Et donc tu compte faire quoi quand elle sera là?"** Raven sourit à Clarke, **"Parce que tu sais, je pensais juste que, quand elle sera chez toi, te posant des question et qu'elle utilisera son regard, celui qui est intense tu sais, tu devrais prendre les devant et la plaquer contre la table ou autre chose avant que ce ne soit elle qui le fasse,"** Clarke saisit l'oreiller à côté d'elle, et cette fois ci ne la rata pas, elle le lui envoya en plein dans la face, une petite bataille d'oreiller s'ensuit alors, ainsi qu'une série de fous rire que les deux filles ne réussirent pas à stopper avant de longues minutes.

Elles restèrent assise ensemble pendant un certain temps devant le film, occasionnellement se pinçant ou se lançant un oreiller lorsque l'une ou l'autre faisait une remarque à propos de quelque chose. Puis elles entendirent la voiture se garer dans l'allée et le claquement de la porte d'entrée se fermer. La mère de Clarke s'avança dans le salon et les salua. **«Je ne pensais pas que tu serais encore ici, Raven,"** Celle ci haussa les épaules et répondit : **«Je devait tenir compagnie à Clarke, vous savez comment elle devient le vendredi soir,"** Raven fit un mouvement circulaire avec son doigt à côté de sa tempe. Abby sourit, et la brune donna un coup à Clarke.

 **"Fais-le maintenant,"** lui souffla-t-elle, Clarke se tourna alors vers sa mère: **«Maman, je peux aller au lac demain?"** Abby soupira et leva les yeux pendant qu'elle déposait le courrier sur la table. **"Nous en avons déjà parlé, Clarke,"** Celle-ci était sur le point de se retourner vers Raven pour lui lancer un **"je te l'avais dis"** au visage, mais la brune la devança. **"Mais Clarke a son cours de soutien demain avant que ce soit l'heure pour partir au lac. Elle a pris soin de s'occuper de ça ce matin, "**

Abby prit une lettre parmi le tas qu'elle venait de déposer, **"Bon c'est d'accord, vous connaissez les règles sur la conduite et l'alcool, je te déposes chez toi dans quelques minutes Raven,"** Abby quitta la pièce et Raven sourit à Clarke, **"Tu as été totalement inutile, et ce fut une bonne chose, que je sois venue ici pour m'assurer que tu ne te fasse pas renflouer par ta mère".** La blonde décida que la meilleure des réponses été de jeter un oreiller sur le visage de Raven.

* * *

 _[Le lendemain matin]_

Clarke se réveilla dans une maison vide, et une note sur la table de la cuisine, disant que sa mère était sortit faire quatre courses. Quand elle regarda l'horloge, elle vit qu'il était déjà midi, et elle ne s'était même pas encore doucher et n'avait pas mangé non plus. Elle décida donc d'aller sous la douche et se prépara mentalement pour les prochaines heures à venir.

La sonnette retentit à exactement 13 heures, c'était ce que Clarke et Lexa avaient convenu par messages. Clarke passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'ouvrir la porte. Lexa avait les siens légèrement ébouriffés, elle ferma le portillon derrière elle et marcha jusqu'à la porte. La blonde la regarda rapidement de haut en bas, le temps qu'elle s'avance. Elle n'avait pas les cheveux tressés, cette fois, elle les avaient juste laissés comme ça, sans rien remarqua Clarke, elle portait une veste en cuir sur une chemise sans manches, et avait son skateboard sous le bras. **"Il y a du vent,»** dit-elle en montrant ses cheveux.

Clarke hocha de la tête et se mis sur le côté pour laisser Lexa venir à l'intérieur. **"Où est-ce que je peux-"**

 **"-Tu n'as qu'à la poser sous le portemanteau,"** lui indiqua Clarke, attendant que Lexa mette sa planche par terre, ensuite elle l'a conduisit dans la cuisine. Elles s'étaient toutes les deux assises à la table de cette même pièce, l'une en face de l'autre. Lexa sortit ses livres. **"On a qu'à juste commencer,»** , dit Clarke lorsque Lexa commença à la regarder, comme si elle attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose de significatif.

 **«Ouais»** , La brune ouvrit son livre à la, à Clarke, la page apparemment aléatoire. **" la Deuxième Guerre mondiale a commencé quand ?"** l'autre souffla, **"1939,"** Lexa tourna quelques pages, **«Un des événements significatifs de la Révolution française»** ,

 **"La euh, la prise de la Bastille,"** Lexa hocha de la tête et commença à feuilleter son livre à nouveau. **«On pourrait pas plutôt faire quelque chose qui soit de mon niveau ? Je connais les faits de base que tout le monde sait au lycée."** Dit Clarke, n'essayant même pas de cacher son agacement.

Lexa soupira, toujours en regardant son livre **«Je tentais de déterminer ton niveau,"**

 **"Je n'ai pas besoin que tu détermine mon niveau, j'ai besoin que tu m'apprenne quelque chose pour que je puisse réussir le prochain devoir,"**

Lexa leva enfin le nez de son livre, et regarda la blonde, son visage affichait un air mécontent pour le moins que l'on puisse dire, et Clarke se sentit presque coupable de se plaindre. Presque.

 **"C'est quoi ton problème ? J'essaie de t'aider, Clarke,"**

 **«Ça ne marche pas vraiment, si ?"**

Avant même que Lexa ne puisse exercer des représailles, elles entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et quelques secondes plus tard, Abby était dans la cuisine. Le visage de Lexa passa de mécontents au point mort rapidement, Clarke l'admira presque pour ça, elle avait l'habitude de montrer son agacement sur son visage.

 **"Bonjour les filles,"** dit Abby tandis qu'elle posait un sac de course à côté du frigo. Puis elle se dirigea vers Lexa, et tandis son bras, **"Je suppose que tu est le prof de soutient de Clarke,** " la brune serra la main d'Abby, **"Lexa,"**

Abby se retourna vers son sac, et Lexa emballa ses affaires. **«Je dois y aller,»** prononça-t-elle et se leva. Avant qu'elle n'arrive à la porte, elle se retourna et dit: **« J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer, Mme Griffin"** et s'en alla.

* * *

Il faisait un temps superbe, et ils étaient tous affalés sur des couvertures à proximités du lac, cachés derrière quelques arbres, de sorte que les autres personnes sur le lac ne puissent pas les voir entièrement. C'était leur place, ou leur _'spot'_ comme aimait dire Jasper. La première fois qu'ils étaient venus au lac, ils avaient choisi ce _spot_ de sorte qu'ils puissent boire un peu d'alcool et se détendre sans être dérangés par une personne quelconque. Et aussi pour ne pas se faire trop remarquer quand Monty et Jasper leurs faisaient tester plusieurs trouvailles ou mélanges illicites.

Bellamy était avec Murphy assient à côté d'un enceinte _Marshall_ appartenant à ce dernier, tous les deux un coca à la main, car c'étaient eux les deux conducteurs pour cette nuit. Monty et Jasper s'étaient engagés dans un match de badminton **_'à mort"_** tandis que les arbitres Wick,Raven et Octavia étaient affalés sur des couvertures à côté de Clarke. Chacun d'entre eux en maillot de bain.

Raven cogna du coude dans celui de Clarke et hocha la tête en direction de Murphy, **"Il dit qu'il ne boit pas parce qu'il est le conducteur désigné, mais à mon avis c'est parce qu'il ne tient pas l'alcool."** Clarke sourit, **"Ouais, il ne veut pas finir tout nu dans le lac ou un truc du genre, Jasper ou Monty pourraient très bien conduire à sa place,"**

Après un certain temps à être restée assise et à parler de tout et de rien avec les autres, Clarke remarqua un autre groupe d'adolescents, elle les reconnut comme étant le gang de Lexa. Ils étaient tous dans leur maillots de bains, et ils riaient. Il ne prit pas longtemps à Clarke pour repérer Lexa, ses cheveux tressés. Un des garçons, celui ayant le crâne rasé, parlait, et quand il cessa, Lexa se mit à rire. Un vrai rire, que Clarke n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et la blonde l'a trouva bien plus différente et insouciante que d'habitude, _ça lui allait bien_ , pensa-t-elle.

Le groupe entier de Lexa se leva, et ils commencèrent à courir vers l'eau, quand Lexa se retourna pour crier quelque chose à quelqu'un, Clarke remarqua un tatouage tribal sur son bras droit. _Comment diable a-t-elle obtenu un tatouage,_ pensa-t-elle.

 **"Tu le fais encore Clarke,"** dit Bellamy, et la blonde tourna la tête pour lui faire face. **"Elle est intéressée, je vous dis,"** Raven fit un large sourire à Bellamy, qui fit de même en retour. **«Je n'aime pas Lexa,"** insista Clarke: **"Bien sûr,"** répondit Raven.

Wick se leva, et pointa le lac, **"Allons dans l'eau,"** Ils furent tous d'accord, et avant qu'elle ne comprenne comment, Clarke se faisait éclabousser par les deux Blake. Raven et Wick se taquinés l'un l'autre dans l'eau, tandis que Jasper et Monty essayaient tant bien que mal de se noyer sous le regard de Murphy qui leurs donnait des conseils.

Lorsque Clarke regarda autour pour voir Raven, elle la vit de retour avec Wick à leur place. Clarke sourit, elle n'aimait Wick pas plus que ça, mais Raven méritait d'être heureuse. Même si elle savait que cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils allaient se marier et avoir plein de minis Reyes. Clarke grimaça, _ce serait bizarre_.

Le gang de Lexa était lui aussi encore dans l'eau, Clarke continua de les regarder encore un peu. Puis Lexa la regarda elle aussi, la blonde tenta de son mieux d'adopter son regard : _«Je suis Clarke Griffin et je vous emmerde tous "_ , mais Lexa sourit simplement et lui tourna le dos.

* * *

 _[Le lundi matin]_

La belle blonde était à son casier, Lexa s'avança vers elle, et s'éclaircit la gorge. **"Clarke, je tiens à m'excuser pour samedi,"** celle-ci ferma son casier et se tourna vers Lexa, **"Non, c'est ma faute, je suis désolée, j'ai vraiment besoin de ces cours,"** elle haussa les épaules et reprit **«Si tu veux toujours bien m'aider , "**

Clarke aurait jurée avoir vue la brune sourire à ses dernier mots, mais même si c'était le cas, elle l'effaça rapidement et dit: **«Ouais, j'ai besoin d'argent de toute façon, donc..."** Clarke acquiesça, **" est-ce que mercredi ça te vas?"** Lexa hocha de la tête en signe de confirmation, **"Rendez-vous donc mercredi, Clarke,"** Et elle repartit.

* * *

 _[Plus tard à l'heure de la pause]_

 **"Tu fais pitier à voir comme ça, Reyes,"** lança Murphy alors qu'il s'effondra sur la chaise à côté de Bellamy. Celle-ci leva les yeux de son déjeuner et le fusilla du regard. **"Ça doit venir de Wick, tu ne penses pas ?"** sourit Murphy à Bellamy, mais celui-ci secoua la tête négativement en signe d'avertissement.

 **"J'te jure Murphy, si tu la fermes pas, je t'en colle une,"** Bellamy regarda Murphy avec son air de _'je te l'avais dit'_ , mais l'autre ne se contenta que de hausser des épaules.

Clarke était assise à côté de Raven, et cogna l'épaule de celle-ci avec la sienne. **"Quoi de neuf?"** Raven leva les yeux de son déjeuner, elle avait l'air fatigué et en colère. **"Wick n'a pas appelé ou envoyé de texto encore, je suis pas accro, mais je ne voudrais pas être traité comme une sorte de jeu, pas par lui"**

 **"Hé, je suis sûr que ça va marcher,"** Clarke cogna encore légèrement son épaule contre celle de la brune et cette dernière lui sourit.

Bellamy se pencha et murmura, **"Lexa continue de te regarder,"** Clarke était sur le point de se retourner pour regarder Lexa, mais Jasper releva le nez de derrière son téléphone. **"Je trouve son gang effrayant, et tu devrais te montrer prudente avec elle qui vient chez toi. Tu ne l'as connais pas et elle est flippante.** "

 **"Il n'y a rien à craindre, Jasper»** , dit Octavia, Raven hocha de la tête. **"Elle est inoffensive, regarde là, comme un petit chiot qui essaye de montrer les crocs"**

 **"Je ne sais pas, je pense que Jasper marque un point»** , dit Bellamy, hochant la tête à Jasper avant de regarder Clarke, **"Tu ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable,"**

 **"Sois pas ridicule, Bel,"**

 **«Je suis sérieux, est-ce que tu sait quoi que soit à son sujet au moins ?"**

Lorsque Clarke ne répondit pas, Bellamy reprit: **«C'est bien ce que je pensais,"** Lorsque le brun continua de regarder Clarke avec son air fier de trois mètres de large, elle soupira: **«C'est bon, c'est bon je vais faire attention, d'accord? Mais arrêtes de me regarder comme ça,"**

 **«C'est tous ce que je demande."**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Kim/Guest 1 & 2/LoWax: **Bah voilà la suite, et comme je l'ai dis précédemment le réel écrivain c'est **_Blissfulnothingless._**

 **LaurieHook/MaraCapuci :** Pour la fréquence ce sera un chapitre pas semaine je pense, surement entre vendredi et samedi soir et sympa la signature Mara ^^ **  
**

 **JustineJecie** Si t'as aimé le genre moderne et si tu ne les as pas encore lu je t'invite à jeter un coup d'œil sur la fic de _**NFLN ** "Jeux dangereux"_ et celle de _**Little Monkey Fanfic**_ " _Je ne te hais pas, je t'aime"_ qui sont vraiment géniales.

 **Clexa/clem :** Tout sort de la tête de **_Blissfulnothingless_**.


	3. Ciel étoilé

**Ceci n'est pas ma fiction, ce n'est qu'une traduction. L'œuvre d'origine ayant été écrite par _BlissfulNothingness_.** **  
**

 **Avis à la population qui lit cette fic, l'auteur d'origine n'a pas donnée signe de vie depuis près de plus d'un mois et je tenais à vous en informer car il n'y a que 5 chapitres et qu'on est déja au 3ième ce qui veut dire que dans deux semaines ( pour les vacances WESHH ) un petit problème de suite va peut-être se poser, donc si vous avez des solutions : exprimez-vous. _#1filleVoulantPartager1histoire_**

 **Désoler pour les fautes oubliés.**

 ** _Réponses reviews en bas les gens._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Ciel** **Étoilé**

 **«Je sais qui me laisse les dessins !"** Octavia laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et se glissa dans un fauteuil. Elle sourit, **"Et il est canon."**

Raven fit tomber le stylo qu'elle utilisait pour copier les devoirs de Clarke. **"Comment tu le sais, t'en est sûr ?"** Octavia roula des yeux, **"Oui, je suis sûr. Je l'ai vu dessiner aujourd'hui"** , Clarke acquiesça, **"Hum, tu ne penses pas plutôt que c'est lui parce que tu as envie que ce soit lui?"** Octavia soupira, **«Je répète, j'en suis sûr."**

 **"Tu devrais lui en laisser un en retour»** , dit Raven.

 **"Attends,"** Bellamy les coupa, **"C'est qui ce type?"** Clarke reconnut aussitôt le ton d'appréhension de Bellamy, et à en juger par la façon dont Octavia regarda son frère , elle le reconnut aussi.

 **"Oh, tu sais, le mec avec le crane rasé, la veste en cuir, les tatouages et la motocross,"** Bellamy fronça les sourcils, **"Non, c'est une très mauvaise idée,"** Raven secoua la tête: **«T'as raison Octavia, il est vraiment canon , tu devrais foncer, "** Clarke sourit à Raven, amusée en voyant que celle-ci se foutait royalement des grands actes de frère protecteur de Bellamy. Elle avait dit à Clarke qu'elle ne le faisait que pour Octavia, et non pas pour énerver Bellamy. Mais, elle après, admis qu'elle l'avait fait aussi un peu pour voir Bellamy devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate, mais seulement un peu.

 **"Non, Octavia -"**

Octavia se détourna de Bellamy, les mâchoires serrées et les yeux remplis de défis, et se tourna vers Raven, **"Ouais, je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire."**

 **"Octavia",** prévint Bellamy, mais avant qu'il puisse continuer, Octavia lui coupa la parole. **"Non Bellamy, je fais ce que je veux, je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour me tenir la main."** Elle le fusilla du regard, et il fit de même, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ramollissent, puis il se leva et partit.

 **"C'était un peu rude, tu ne penses pas, O»** , dit Clarke, haussant les sourcils à Octavia. Bellamy s'était occupé de sa sœur depuis qu'ils étaient petits, leur maman n'avait pas vraiment été là pour eux, et pour Octavia dire ça à son frère c'était assez dur. Clarke l'avait compris, parfois, il était trop protecteur, elle aurait juste voulu qu'Octavia dise ça sur un ton plus doux. **"Je m'en fous, j'en ai marre de sa sur-protection, c'est étouffant !,"** Clarke regarda Raven espérant un soutien, mais la brune hocha la tête en accord avec Octavia.

* * *

L'enseignant les avait laissés lire par eux même, et Clarke put enfin se détendre. Elle n'avait pas à écouter les gens, lisant des histoires qu'ils voulaient de toute évidence, ne pas lire. Et elle n'avait pas à écouter Lexa soupirant dans l'ennuis, parce que pour une fois, elle était calme. Raven, d'autre part, ne l'était pas du tout. Elle ne cessait de gigoter avec son livre, en retournant celui-ci pour lire la dernière couverture, puis à feuilleter en arrière, et en tournant les pages afin de compter combien il lui en reste à lire.

 **"Raven"** , chuchota Clarke, et la brune la regarda, devinant rapidement ce que voulait la blonde, **"compris."** Clarke retourna à la lecture du livre, et pendant un moment, Raven resta calme. Mais ensuite, elle se tourna vers Clarke, et la regarda, sans rien faire d'autre, jusqu'à ce que la blonde lève les yeux, essayant d'avoir l'air agacé mais échouant horriblement quand elle vit le regard de Raven, les yeux pétillants.

 **"Oui Raven?"** celle-ci lui sourit alors que Clarke essayait de cacher son léger amusement. **"Ton cours de soutien demain, tu as hâte ?"** La blonde soupira, **"Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais hâte ?"** Raven zyeuta Clarke comme si elle manquait quelque chose d'évident. **"Euh, peut-être parce qu'elle est super canon et qu'il y a bien plus que de simples tensions entre vous, eh,"** Clarke roula des yeux, **"La-fermes Raven,"** elle se retourna vers son livre, mais elle vit du coin de l'œil la brune sourire. **"Okaaay, je dis juste que tu sais vous pourriez -"**

 **«J'ai compris, merci,"**

* * *

Lexa continuait d'écrire. Elle s'arrêtait seulement afin de lire la question suivante, puis elle commençait à écrire de nouveau immédiatement. Clarke ne savait vraiment pas comment elle faisait. Cela faisait bientôt près de 20 minutes que ses yeux fixés la même question.

Elle détestait vraiment l'histoire.

Mais elle savait que tout irait bien tant qu'elle regarderait Lexa écrire. Non pas parce qu'elle était jolie tout en le faisant, et non pas parce Clarke aimait la façon dont elle avait l'air tellement concentré et calme. Ce n'était certainement pas pour ces raisons, ou c'était plutôt ce qu'elle se répétait à elle même.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir le béguin pour son prof, elle le refusait, c'était trop cliché.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle regardait Lexa alors que celle-ci leva son regard vers elle. Lexa haussa un sourcil, Clarke sentit son estomac vaciller et elle géra un léger sourire. Elle regarda son livre et fit semblant d'être intéressé par ce que l'enseignant leur faisait faire. Quand elle remarqua que la brune retourna à son travail, elle se détendit et dirigea son attention vers la fenêtre. Clarke regardait les arbres, pour une quelconque raison elle avait toujours été fasciné par les arbres, et les dessiner.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, elles ramassèrent leurs affaires et Lexa se leva, **"On se voit après les cours,"** Elle se retourna et s'en alla, laissant Clarke avec ses arbres.

* * *

Elles étaient assises à la table de la cuisine à nouveau, car Abby était en chirurgie. Ou du moins c'est ce que pensait Clarke, ça n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon, parce que sa mère ne serait pas à la maison avant l'heure du dîner. Et Clarke ne prévoyait pas que Lexa reste jusque-là.

 **"Comment ça se fait que tu soit aussi douée en histoire, je pensais qu-"** La tête de Lexa se releva sitôt. **"Quoi?"** Clarke baissa les yeux sur le livre en face d'elles et ne répondit pas. Mais Lexa put facilement deviner ce que voulait dire la blonde.

 **"Tu penses qu'à cause de la façon dont je m'habille et avec qui je sors je n'ai pas de bonnes notes en cours ?"** Elle leva les sourcils à Clarke et celle-ci se rendit compte qu'elle devait avoir un air coupable sur son visage.

 **"C'est assez superficiel, Clarke,"** déclara-t-elle, avant de regarder le manuel.

 **"Pour quelle raison Oppenheimer est-il connu?"** demanda la brune.

 **"Il a eu un grand rôle dans le projet Manhattan."** Lexa hocha de la tête.

 **"C'est juste que, je suppose que je ne sais pas vraiment grand chose à ton sujet, sauf que tu es la chef d'un gang et que tu détestes les cours de français."** Ce n'était surement pas la chose la plus intelligente à dire, compte tenu de la façon dont Lexa avait réagi la dernière fois que Clarke avait appelé son gang _un gang_.

 **"Je ne détestes- et je ne suis pas- ... peu importe,"** soupira Lexa. **" Une citation célèbre d'Oppenheimer ?"**

 **«Je suis devenu la Mort, destructeur des mondes,"** Clarke ne pouvait vraiment pas se retenir de poser la question suivante: **«Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tatouage,"** Ce n'était pas vraiment une question en fait, mais elle voulait savoir comment Lexa avait réussi à en avoir un, étant mineur et tout.

La brune expira bruyamment, **"Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas à propos de moi, Clarke,"** la blonde supposa qu'elle avait raison, elle ne savait rien à propos de Lexa, et elle ne devait pas s'en occuper, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, Clarke voulait en savoir plus sur Lexa.

 **"Noms des villes bombardées au Japon lors de la 2nd Guerre Mondiale,"**

 **"Hiroshima et Nagasaki,"** répondit Clarke. Après la petite querelle qu'elles avaient eu samedi, Lexa lui avait demandé ce que la blonde voulait changer dans la manière de l'aider, Clarke ne savait pas vraiment elle-même, donc elles avaient décidé que Lexa lui poserait tout un tas de questions sur des faits historiques quels qu'ils soient. Et elles verraient bien ce que cela donnerait pour le prochain test.

 **"Eh bien, je pense que ce serait mieux d'en savoir un peu plus l'une sur l'autre. Parce que là, maintenant, je paie une inconnue pour m'enseigner des choses sur des gens qui sont tous morts, et mes amis sont inquiets du fait que tu pourrais me tuer."** déclara Clarke. Lexa poursuivit en l'ignorant.

 **"Quand?"**

 **" Le 6 et le 9 Août 1945,"**

Clarke fixa Lexa pendant un certain temps, attendant une quelconque réponse, mais qui semblait seulement être intéressée par le livre. Clarke se sentit l'envie de taquiner Lexa un peu plus, mais elle ne savait pas comment la brune allait le prendre. En fin de compte, elle décida de ne pas y penser et juste de le faire. C'était pas comme si sa prof allait la frapper, du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

 **"Donc à quel point es-tu dangereuse exactement ?"** demanda Clarke, une pointe qui se voulait enquiquinante dans le ton de sa voix. Lexa dirigea son attention vers la blonde, et avec une expression complètement dénué d'émotion, dit: **«J'ai tué un homme une fois,"**

Clarke laissa tomber son sourire et regarda fixement Lexa. Elle ne savait pas si elle était censée rire ou courir, loin, très loin. Lexa avait l'air si grave, la blonde n'osa pas rire, parce que, _et si était elle sérieuse?_ Cela pourrait finir très mal pour elle, pensa-t-elle.

La brune laissa échapper un sourire avant de ne plus pouvoir se retenir et éclata de rire: **«J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois tombée là-dedans ,"** Clarke soupira et sourit à Lexa. Elle n'avait jamais vu Lexa lui sourire comme cela, c'était un large sourire, et ses magnifique yeux verts pétillaient de joie. Elle souriait comme elle le faisait quand elle était avec ses amis au bord du lac. Clarke sentit son estomac vacillait encore une fois, elle se dit que c'était parce que Lexa était tout simplement magnifique quand elle riait ou souriait, et non pas parce qu'elle avait le béguin pour elle.

 **"Je n'ai pas de gang, Clarke. Ce sont mes amis."** Le sourire de Lexa se fana un peu et la blonde hocha de la tête, **"Ok,"**

 **"Quel pays Hitler a-t-il envahit en premier?**

 **"La Pologne..."**

 **"...non, la Tchécoslovaquie,"** Clarke souffla, cette fois ci elle avait hésité.

 **"Alors qu'est ce que tu fais pour t'amuser? Tu sais t'amuser rassures-moi, hein?"** Elle sourit à Lexa. **"Oui Clarke, je sais m'amuser."** Lorsque Clarke leva les sourcils, la brune ajouta: **«Je joue de la guitare et je sors avec mes amis,"**

 **"Les pays qui étaient les principales ennemis des Alliés?"**

 **"L'Allemagne, le Japon, et euh-, l'Italie?"** Lexa hocha de la tête en confirmation.

 **"Donc... tu joues de la guitare, acoustique ?"** demanda Clarke, et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça la rendait encore un peu plus canon. Lexa hocha la tête à nouveau, et sourit à l'expression sur le visage de la blonde. **"Ce n'est pas si choquant que ça, Clarke"**

 **"Pourquoi les États-Unis ont-ils rejoins la 2nd Guerre Mondial ?"**

 **"Attaque de Pearl Harbour,"**

 **"Et donc tu sors avec tes amis toi aussi, comme par exemple samedi dernier quand vous êtes tous allés au lac,"** dit Lexa, et Clarke fut surprise que la conversation ne soit plus en sens unique. Le regard que la brune lui donnait cependant, suggérait que Lexa savait exactement ce que Clarke et ses amis faisait au bord du lac outre la natation.

 **«C'était... nous avons.. hum. enfin tu sais, c'était bien, ça détend."** Lexa sourit vers son livre. **«La fêtarde et camée Clarke Griffin,"**

 **«Premier homme dans l'espace?"**

 **"Yuri Ga- machin chose»,**

 **"Gagarine"**

 **"Ouais, bien sûr,"** Répondit Clarke, et Lexa lui sourit.

 **"Et donc tu en prend parfois,"** dit Clarke, **"Pendant les fêtes je veux dire"** ajouta-t-elle.

 **"Oh, oui parfois** », dit Lexa, haussant les sourcils et lançant un sourire arrogant. Clarke ne pouvait pas dire si la brune l'a taquiner ou si elle disait la vérité, ce qui arrivait souvent en fait avec celle-ci. Puis Lexa regarda le livre.

 **"Ouais, et je parie que tu ramènes beaucoup de filles aussi, hein,"** La brune leva ses yeux vers Clarke et leurs regards se croisèrent, mais l'expression de Lexa ne changea pas. Pendant un moment, Clarke pensa qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de mal, avait-elle réussi à deviner que Lexa aimait les filles? Ou faisait-elle juste semblant d'assumer quelque chose qui n'était pas vrai. Avant qu'elle ne puisse présenter des excuses ou s'expliquer, Lexa tout en continuant de regarder le livre répondit, **"Bien sûr..."** un court silence se posa avant que Lexa parle à nouveau, **"...Clarke Griffin la fêtarde et camée qui lit des bandes dessinées,"**

 **"Je- mais comment tu sais ça?"**

Lexa sourit et haussa les épaules, **«J'en ai vue une dans ton sac le jour où on était dans le bureau de Kane, et il y'en a une pile sur le bord de la table basse dans la salon,»** dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Clarke sourit. Elle ne savait pas que Lexa avait prêté autant d'attention envers elle, la blonde se sentie curieusement flattée, et les papillons dans son estomac remués de nouveau. Elle leur dit mentalement de se calmer, mais elle doutait que cela ait un quelconque effet, surtout quand Lexa lui souriait comme elle le faisait en ce moment.

Clarke entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et la voix d'Abby criant: **«Je suis à la maison !,** " La porte claqua en se fermant et le bruit des pas se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'Abby entre dans la cuisine. **"Clarke, chérie, je sais que je t'ai dit que je ramener ais une pizza pour ce soir mais j'ai décidé de prendre de la nourriture chinoise à la place,"** Abby regarda autour et vit Lexa et Clarke assises à la table de la cuisine ensemble.

 **"Bonjour Lexa, je ne savais pas que tu allais être ici,"** dit-elle alors qu'elle posa son regard sur sa fille, et Clarke savait exactement ce que cela signifiait. Cela signifiait qu'elle aurait dû le dire à sa mère parce que cette dernière détestait quand il y avait des personnes invités et qu'elle n'avait rien préparé pour eux. Et il y avait aussi comme un sous-entendu dans son regard, mais Clarke ne voulu pas y penser.

 **"Ouais, et je pense qu'on en a fini pour cet après-midi»** , dit Clarke, en regardant Lexa, qui hocha de la tête et se leva. **"Oui, je devrais y aller, j'ai été contente de vous revoir Mme Griffin,** "

Abby secoue la tête, **"Allons donc, tu devrais rester pour manger, c'est déjà l'heure du diner,"**

Lexa regarda Clarke espérant un peu d'aide, mais celle-ci lui rendit un sourire narquois. Clarke aurait pu aider la brune, mais c'était beaucoup plus amusant de voir Lexa paniquer légèrement.

 **«Je ne voudrais pas être encombrante»** , expliqua Lexa, son regard passant de Clarke à Abby et de nouveau vers à Clarke. **"D'ailleurs, je dois prendre le bus"**

Abby sourit, **"je te déposerais chez toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, vous deux aidez-moi à mettre la table,"** Lexa lança à Clarke un dernier regard, demandant de l'aide, mais Clarke lui lança de nouveau un sourire et s'approcha du buffet pour prendre les assiettes.

Elles étaient toutes à table, Clarke était assise en face de Lexa, et Abby sur un des deux autres côtés de la table.

 **"Donc, Lexa, que font tes parents dans la vie?"** demanda Abby, et Clarke tira un regard remplit d'excuse à Lexa qui lui fit comprendre que c'était ok. Elle sourit poliment et répondit : **«Mon père travaille pour une multinationale,"** Quand Abby lui fit mine de continuer, elle ajouta: **«Il ne m'a jamais vraiment expliquer ce qu'il y faisait,"** Abby acquiesça et prit une bouchée de ses nouilles.

 **"Et que fait ta mère?"** Lexa regarda son assiette, _tristement_ pensa la blonde, et quand elle releva son nez de son plat, ses yeux se posèrent sur Clarke avant de se retournaient vers Abby, et elle répondit, **«Ma mère n'est plus vraiment là,"** Clarke eut le sentiment qu'il y avait plus derrière ce que Lexa avait dit, mais sa mère ne la poussa pas plus.

 **"Que comptes-tu faire après avoir obtenue ton bac?** " demanda Abby, et Clarke commença à réaliser que finalement ça n'avait pas été une idée très judicieuse et qu'elle aurait dut aider Lexa à _'s'échapper'_ de sa mère et de son Interrogatoire.

Lexa passa de mal à l'aise à assurée, **«En ce moment, je m'intéresse beaucoup à la science politique, donc je pense que je vais me diriger dans cette direction. Et j'ai aussi pensée à rejoindre l'armée pendant un temps,"** Clarke fut surprise par la réponse de Lexa, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit déjà fixée sur son futur, peut-être que Lexa avait raison finalement. Clarke était peut-être superficielle. Encore une fois, sa mère hocha de la tête.

 **«J'ai un collègue qui a était dans l'armée pendant un certain temps, il a dit que ça avait était dur, mais que ça avait fait de lui une personne plus forte,** " Lexa hocha la tête en réponse, et prit une bouché de son plat. Clarke espérait que l'interrogatoire soit enfin terminé, mais lorsqu'elle commença à se sentir soulagée, sa mère ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

 **"Et quelles sont tes matières scolaires favorites? Clarke aime l'art et le français, pas vrai ?"** Clarke hocha la tête maladroitement, avant de finalement parler à voix haute **«Maman, as-tu vraiment besoin de lui poser autant de question?"** Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de mettre fin à tout ça. Lexa vit l'expression de Clarke et s'en amusa, les rôles étaient, si l'on put dire, inversés.

" **Chut Clarke,"** lui lança sa mère, et Clarke tira un autre regard d'excuse à Lexa. **«J'aime beaucoup l'histoire, l'EPS et la musique»,**

 **"D'ailleurs je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fait pour aimer l'histoire"** dit Clarke, incapable de garder sa bouche fermée. Elle n'aimé vraiment pas l'histoire, et pensée que la brune aimée cette matière, la surprenait beaucoup. Lexa lui sourit amusée.

Après le dîner, Abby leur avait dit qu'elle avait encore besoin de faire un certain nombre de choses avant de pouvoir déposer Lexa chez elle, donc Clarke conduisit la brune jusqu'à sa chambre, elle ne voulait vraiment plus rester en bas où sa mère serait susceptible de continuer son interrogatoire.

Clarke tapota son lit pour faire signe à Lexa de s'assoir à côté alors que la brune était restée au pas de la porte. Elle vint alors s'assoir sur le lit et déplaça son regard à droite, à gauche pour déterminer chaque recoin de la chambre de Clarke.

 **"J'aime bien ta chambre"**

 **«Merci»,** Clarke se trouvait à côté de Lexa. Et soit c'était parce qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi d'autre parler, ou que soit c'était parce que la blonde était une personne de nature très curieuse, mais elle ne put pas s'empêcher de demander.

 **"C'est quoi le problème entre toi et ton père?"**

 **"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles,"** répondit Lext, refusant de rencontrer les yeux de Clarke.

 **"Chaque fois que toi ou que quelqu'un parle de lui tu devient distante et tu refuses de regarder les gens dans les yeux,"** Lexa se forçait effectivement de garder sa vue loin de la blonde, et Clarke voulu rajouter _«comme tu le fait maintenant_ ". Au lieu de ça elle attendit que Lexa lui réponde, si elle se décidait à bien vouloir lui répondre.

 **"Je n'ai pas une très bonne relation avec mon père,"** Lexa n'osa toujours pas regarder Clarke, et cette-dernière pensa que si elle lui en demandait plus, Lexa pourrait sortir de la chambre. Donc, pendant un certain temps, elles restèrent comme ça, juste assisent en silence, à regarder la fenêtre en face. Lentement, Lexa tourna son regard vers Clarke, elle l'a regarda ou l'admira plutôt, et quand la blonde s'en rendit compte, Lexa reposa aussitôt son regard en face de la fenêtre.

 **"Qu'en est-il de ta mère,"** Clarke ne pouvait plus se retenir, et vu la façon dont Lexa se raidit, Clarke pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Elle fut sur le point de présenter des excuses lorsque Lexa répondit, à son grand étonnement.

 **"Ma mère avait une dépendance, qui lui fit faire des choix parentales discutables selon mon père et maintenant elle est dans une maison de désintoxe,** " Clarke, prit de court, par la confession soudaine, surtout après que la brune ait refusé de répondre à d'autres questions de ce type.

Le corps de Lexa était encore tendus, et elle continuait à regarder en face d'elle, donc Clarke lui prit la main. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça, mais elle avait toujours été douée à consoler les gens. Et cela fonctionna, car la brune lui fit face et lui dit: **«C'est elle qui m'a fait avoir ce tatouage,"** la poitrine de Clarke se resserra, **"Et les piercings»** , ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Oubliant qu'elles se tenaient la main, elles restèrent de nouveau assises en silence, puis Abby appela d'en bas disant qu'elle été prête à ramener Lexa chez elle, et elles se dirent au revoir. Quoique un peu maladroitement, Lexa ayant toujours sa main dans celle de Clarke, elle l'a secoua simplement et s'en détacha.

* * *

 **"Clarke"** , Clarke senti un coup de coude dans ses côtes et se retourna pour faire face au sourire narquois typique de Raven. **"Tu continues de regarder Mademoiselle Chef de Gang,"** Clarke grimaça au surnom, mais Raven l'ignora.

 **"Comment c'était ?"**

Clarke hausse les épaules, **«Apparemment, elle est riche,"** Raven sourit à cela. **"Comme toi quoi,"**

Elle secoua la tête: **«Non, plus encore. Ma mère l'a déposée à sa maison, apparemment elle vit dans ce quartier avec toutes les demeures à 2 étages, piscines et tout ce qu'il faut,"**

Bellamy siffla d'appréhension, **"Qui aurait penser qu'un chef de gang soit d'un milieu comme ça»,**

 **"Sois pas un con Bellamy,"**

Raven lança un regard à Bellamy, comme pour dire, _"c'est quoi son problème,"_ mais Bellamy ne releva pas et haussa simplement les épaules. Clarke reposa de nouveau son regard sur la belle brune.

 **«J'ai laissé un dessin dans le cahier de Lincoln»,** dit Octavia, avant de croquer dans sa pomme.

 **"Tu n'as pas dessiné de la merde j'espère, O,"** la taquina Raven, ce qui lui valu une grimace de la part de l'autre brune.

 **"Salut les gars,** " Ils levèrent tous le regard pour voir Murphy debout devant leur table, tout sourire. **"Vous venez au lac à nouveau samedi ?** " Bellamy regarda chacun d'entre eux espérant une réponse positive de leurs part. Parce que oui, Murphy avait été plus que sympas cette année, mais comme il avait été un con pendant les deux premières années de lycée, il savait que ses amis seraient réticent à l'idée de retourner au lac avec lui. Outre Octavia, apparemment.

 **"Bien sûr! On sera là,"** répondit Octavia avec enthousiasme, et Murphy lui sourit avant de s'en aller. Clarke supposa que Murphy était un gars bien maintenant, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle avait pardonné ou oublié, à quel point il pouvait être un trou du cul.

* * *

Pendant le cours de français, étant donné que Raven devait aller voir le médecin pour sa jambe, Clarke allait se retrouver assise seule. Ce qui n'allait pas la déranger, loin de là, pour une fois elle n'aurait pas écouter les soupires constants de Raven. Mais quelqu'un se glissa sur le siège à côté d'elle.

Lexa.

 **«J'espère que ça ne te déranges pas,"** Le problème été que si, elle aurait voulu rester seule pour une fois. Mais devait-elle le dire à Lexa et prendre le risque que celle ci s'offense et aille s'asseoir ailleurs ? Non, surement pas. Alors, elle hocha simplement de la tête et fit comme si rien de tout ça ne sortait de l'ordinaire.

A la moitié du cours, lorsque l'ensemble de la classe était censé lire le livre que le professeur leurs avait attribuer, Clarke regarda Lexa pour la première fois depuis le début de la classe. Enfin non, c'était un mensonge, Clarke l'avait regardé tout au long de la classe, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre.

Elle remarqua que Lexa ne lisait pas le livre qu'ils étaient censés être en train de lire. Au lieu de ça la brune était plongée dans un livre totalement différent, un livre policier d'après la couverture et le titre.

Lexa remarqua que Clarke l'a regardait, et regarda la blonde à son tour. **"Quoi?"**

 **«Rien»** , répondit Clarke, et redirigea son attention vers son propre livre.

* * *

Pendant l'histoire, quand Lexa était de nouveau assise à côté de Clarke, la blonde se rendit vite à l'évidence qu'elle s'ennuyait. Ne voyant rien d'autre pour la sauver de son ennui, elle se tourna vers Lexa.

 **"Tu fais quoi ce weekend ?"** Lexa sillonna son front dans la confusion, Clarke ne lui demandait rien pendant la classe, elles étaient habituellement assissent l'une à côté de l'autre en silence, la blonde se doutait bien de la confusion de Lexa, mais ne s'en soucia pas.

 **«Je comptais aller au lac samedi avec mes amis et restée chez l'un d'eux dimanche, mais mon père ne veut plus que je dorme chez eux donc je suppose que j'irais juste au lac samedi après-midi ,** " Répondit-elle avec hésitation.

Clarke resta silencieuse pendant un moment, elle se senti en quelque sorte désolée pour Lexa de ne pas pouvoir passer le week-end avec ses amis, donc après un moment, elle dit: **«Tu peux passer la nuit chez moi si tu veux,"** Elle connaissait déjà la réponse de Lexa avant même qu'elle ne quitte ses lèvres.

«Je ne voudrais pas vous dérangez toi ou ta mère, Clarke,"

Clarke haussa les épaules, et après avoir convaincue la brune que c'était pas la mer à boire, Lexa accepta un peu à contrecœur mais soulagé de ne pas passer le dimanche avec son père.

* * *

 **"Je ne vais pas le faire avec Wick, je me fous de à quel point il est canon,"** déclara Raven pendant le déjeuner. Octavia haussa les sourcils et Bellamy secoua la tête en souriant. **"Je ne vais pas le faire!"** répéta Raven, mais personne à la table ne l'a crut.

 **"Quoi que tu dises Raven,** " répondit Bellamy incrédule, la brune expira bruyamment à cette réponse.

 **"Lexa va dormir chez moi ce weekend»** , dit Clarke le plus naturellement, tout le monde se tut un instant, la fixant comme si elle venait d'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte ou qu'elle déménageait en Australie.

 **"Tu plaisante, n'est-ce pas?"** dit Octavia. Clarke secoua la tête.

 **"C'est stupide. Tu es stupide,"** dit Bellamy ostensiblement, et Clarke se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Elle avait attendu une réponse de ce genre. Elle avait également prévu que Raven lui lance un sourire remplis de sous-entendus, ce qu'elle fit, évidemment.

 **" Putain, ouais ! C'est bien Griffin,"** Clarke lui donna un coup sur son bras, mais sourit à Raven. C'était vraiment une emmerdeuse.

* * *

Un klaxon de voiture retentit en face de la maison, Clarke embrassa sa mère sur la joue et se dirigea vers la porte.

 **«Pas d'alcool tu te souviens?"** lui rappela Abby, mais Clarke avait déjà claqué la porte derrière elle.

Elle courut jusqu'à la voiture, avec Bellamy dans le siège du conducteur, Monty dans celui d'à côté et Octavia et Raven sur la banquette arrière. Clarke monta et Bellamy commença à rouler.

 **"Lexa montera avec nous pour le retour,»** mentionna Clarke et Bellamy secoua la tête.

 **"Elle ne peut pas. On n'a plus de place, on ne peut pas tenir à six dans la voiture. Et puis, c'est Lexa,"**

 **"T'inquiète Clarke, je monterais avec Jasper, Murphy et Wick pour le retour,"** lança Monty en lui faisant un clin d'œil que Clarke lui rendit.

 **«Je continu de m'en méfier et tu devrait en faire de même,"**

Octavia tapa Bellamy sur l'épaule, **«Relax Bellamy. Tout ira bien,"**

Clarke sourit à Monty puis à Octavia pour les remercier, et elle vit alors Raven lui lancer son sourire habituel, remplis de sous-entendus.

Ils arrivèrent au lac et virent Murphy tenant une bière et criant **«Vous en avez mis du temps!"** Bellamy alla jusqu'à lui, se pencha et souleva Murphy et avant même que celui-ci ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, il se mit à crier de plus en plus fort. Bellamy tourna rapidement avant de tomber sous le poids de Murphy qui se mit à rire. Clarke sourit tendrement face à cette interaction et prit une bière dans la glacière à Raven.

* * *

Après environ une demi-heure où Octavia et Raven avaient passaient leurs temps à chanter, _ou plutôt détruire_ pensa Clarke, les chansons de Beyonce, où Murphy et Bellamy s'étaient mis à discuter de vieilles histoires et d'anecdotes, et où Jasper et Monty avaient relancé un _"ultime tournoi de badminton à mort_ ", Raven se déplaça de la position couché à côté d'Octavia à la position assise à côté Clarke.

 **"Tu regardes Lexa, encore"** Clarke était en effet en train de regarder Lexa et ses amis, qui étaient assis beaucoup plus près de l'eau qu'ils l'étaient eux, dans un cercle se passant chacun à leur tour une bouteille contenant Dieu sait quoi.

 **"Tu n'es pas nerveuse princesse pas vrai ?"** la blonde lança un regard à Raven et celle-ci leva les mains en défense. **"C'est pas comme si elle allait te tuer ou quelque chose du genre»** , ajouta la brune, alors qu'elle cogna son épaule contre celle de Clarke.

 **"Raven!"** elles se tournèrent toutes les deux pour voir Wick indiquant à Raven de venir vers lui. **"Je dois y aller,"** Raven se leva, mais Clarke attrapa sa main avant qu'elle ne parte, **"Tu ne le fais pas tu te souviens?"**

 **"La-fermes Griffin,"** répondit Raven avec un sourire et s'en alla.

Clarke prit un peu de bières et se mit à danser avec Octavia, qui continuait à regarder Lincoln.

Lexa se mit à marcher vers elles alors qu'Octavia et Clarke se rassirent. Lexa se dirigea vers Clarke et avait l'air un tantinet mal à l'aise, regardant autour les amis de Clarke. Monty se déplaça et serra la main de Lexa, **«Je suis Monty,"**

Octavia hocha la tête, Jasper la salua, et Murphy lui proposa une bière, mais qu'elle refusa en secouant poliment la tête et s'assit à côté de Clarke. **"Salut,"**

Murphy et Octavia prirent un joint et s'éloignèrent un peu d'elles, jusqu'à ce que Murphy remarque que Lexa les regardait, et il se dirigea vers Lexa. **"Tu veux en fumer un coup?"** demanda-t-il tout en lui tendant le joint.

 **"Non, merci,"**

 **"Ok,"** Murphy se retourna, et Clarke lui donna un coup d'épaule, **«Tu es sûr?"** Lexa hocha la tête: **«Tu n'as pas l'air si sur,"** Lexa regarda Clarke, ses yeux la déchiffrant, Clarke se demanda ce que Lexa allait dire.

 **«En fait, Murphy, donne m'en un»** , dit Lexa, tournant le dos à Murphy, qui sourit et lui tendit le joint ? **" Mais fait gaffe, c'est Monty et Jasper qui les ont concocté alors ils sont peut être un peu plus fort que la normale"** l'averti la blonde.

* * *

Il faisait maintenant nuit et Clarke remarqua que Lexa n'était plus assise dans leur cercle. Elle se leva, se tordant le cou pour voir où Lexa était parti, et la vit assise un peu plus loin du groupe, les yeux levés vers le ciel. _"Trop mignon"_ pensa Clarke et elle sourit avant de se diriger vers Lexa, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

Lexa ne dit rien quand Clarke s'assit à côté d'elle, donc la blonde décida de regarder elle aussi le ciel. **"C'est jolie, hein"** Lexa regardait Clarke, qui regardait toujours vers le ciel, la brune reprit **"Jolie comme un ciel étoilé la nuit,"** Clarke rit, **"Peut-être parce que c'est exactement ça,"**

Elles regardèrent le ciel ensemble pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Lexa rompt enfin le silence: **«J'aime les étoiles parce que tout ce qu'il n'y a pas sur la terre, est dans les étoiles,"** Clarke plissa son nez, **«T'es complètement perchée?"** Lexa rit, ce qui répondit à sa question, Lexa ne rit pas. Clarke sourit à Lexa, **"Je suppose que je le suis,"** répondit enfin Lexa, et commença à rire de nouveau. Clarke l'a regarda tout en pensant à quel point la brune était craquante comme ça.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la voiture aux alentours d'une heure du matin, Bellamy dans le siège du conducteur, Raven à côté de lui, et Octavia, Clarke et Lexa sur la banquette arrière.

 **"Raven, je croyait que tu ne voulait pas le faire avec Wick»** , dit Clarke, un sourire à la _'Raven'_ sur son visage. **"La-ferme Clarke, juste la-ferme",** Octavia sourit à Clarke avant de dire, sur un ton qui se voulait ressemblant à celui de Raven, _ **"Je me fiche de savoir à quel point il est canon ou drôle,"**_ Clarke et Octavia se mirent à rire. Raven se retourna dans son siège et tenta de frapper Clarke sur sa jambe mais son coup fut stoppé par la main de Lexa.

 **"Ne pas frapper le ciel étoilé alors que tu n'es qu'un rocher sur orbite maintenue par l'attraction gravitationnelle."** dit Lexa, et lâcha la main de Raven. Celle-ci regarda Clarke, un air incrédule sur son visage, et Clarke se contenta de hausser les épaules. Apparemment Lexa était encore plus haut perchée qu'un cerf-volant.

 **"Woah Socrate, est-ce que tu vient de me traiter de rocher?"** Lexa commença rire, et Raven la frappa sur la jambe. **«Aïe, un rocher très fort, apparemment,"** Raven se retourna avec un regard béat sur son visage.

Bellamy arrêta la voiture, **"On est arrivés princesse,"** Clarke poussa Lexa hors de la voiture, **"Merci, Bell, on se voit lundi,"**

Clarke dut guider Lexa dans la maison en passant par la porte de derrière. **"Ce sont de jolies fleurs»** , expliqua Lexa alors qu'elle se dirigea vers le vase sur la table de cuisine. **"Oui, très jolie, reste silencieuse, aller,"** Clarke attrapa Lexa par son bras et l'entraîna vers les escaliers.

Lexa trébucha sur ses propres pieds, et Clarke eut peur qu'elles aient réveiller sa mère avec tout le bruit que faisait la brune. Elle continua à lui dire chut, mais ça ne semblait pas fonctionner. Quand elles arrivèrent enfin à la chambre de Clarke, la blonde assit Lexa sur le lit, et alla à la salle de bain pour se changer.

Clarke sortit de la salle de bain pour voir Lexa couché sur son lit. **"Je comptais un peu sur toi pour dormir sur le matelas sur le sol»** , dit Clarke, un geste vers le matelas à côté de son lit. **"Mais ça va, je peux dormir sur le matelas, il est très bien,"**

 **"Bien sur que non, Clarke, tu peux dormir sur le lit aussi,"** Clarke y pensa brièvement mais ignora Lexa et se coucha sur le matelas, mais elle savait que le matelas était susceptible d'être très inconfortable. et puis Lexa lui avait proposé. Donc, ce ne serait pas entièrement sa faute, si elle finissait en cuillère avec Lexa dans son sommeil. Elle haussa les épaules et se retrouva dans le lit à côté de Lexa.

 **«Je dois t'avertir, j'ai tendance à coller les gens pendant que je dors."**

 **«Ça ne me dérange pas, ce sera comme être enlacé par le ciel étoilé,"** _Oh_ , les yeux de Clarke s'élargirent, mais Lexa se retourne pour faire face à Clarke. **"Tu es le ciel de nuit étoilé, Clarke,"** _Oh_. Comment était-elle censée s'endormir maintenant.

* * *

 **Little Monkey Fanfic :** Mais de rien, y'a pas de quoi ! Quand j'aime je partage ;)

 **Clexa :** Pour les chapitres c'est 1/semaine, le samedi ou dimanche matin ( aux alentours de 3, 4 ou 5h du mat' si tu veux tout savoir ;) )

 **JustineJecie :** Ha merci si je peux mettre à profit mes cours d'anglais que je trouvais jusque là inutile ça va, et j'espère vraiment que l'auteur de "jeux dangereux" postera la suite *snif* c'est tellement bien :'(

 **Kim/Lou:** Merci à vous les filles pour les reviews :)

 **MaraCapucin:** Merci, sympa :) et si je te fais rire en plus c'est tout bénef pour moi :')


	4. Coup Dur

**Ceci n'est pas ma fiction, ce n'est qu'une traduction. L'œuvre d'origine ayant été écrite à la base par _BlissfulNothingness_**

 **Bon hé bien on dirait que l'auteur à repris du service étant donné qu'elle a posté un nouveau chapitre, ce qui répond à ma question de la semaine dernière :) , elle à aussi dit qu'elle ne ferais pas plus deux chapitres en plus ( donc en tout 8 ). J'ai donc commencé une autre traduction en parallèle que je posterais surement plus tard.**

 **PS : Si vous avez des fanfictions que vous aimeriez voir traduites dites-le en messages privés _#1filleVoulantPartager1histoire_**

 **Encore et toujours désolée pour les fautes oubliées**

 _ **Réponses reviews en bas les gens**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Coup dur**

Lexa se réveilla avec un bras autour de sa taille, et un corps pressé contre le sien. Ses membres se raidirent avant qu'elle ne se souvienne, Clarke l'avait averti, c'était de sa faute.

Elle pouvait sortir du lit, évitant une situation embarrassante. Mais sortir du lit pourrait réveiller Clarke et elles seraient dans une situation tout aussi délicate. Elle décida alors de ne pas sortir du lit et de se détendre.

Ça ne la dérangeait pas d'être enlacée de toute façon, du moins, pas par Clarke en tout cas.

* * *

Clarke se réveilla serrant la brune contre soi, celle-ci se retourna alors pour lui sourire. Avant qu'elle ne puisse paniquer, Lexa dit, **«Est-ce qu'on peux prendre le petit déjeuner ? J'ai vraiment très faim"**

La blonde avala et hocha de la tête, elles se levèrent et Clarke ouvrit la voie en bas, heureuse que Lexa ne mentionne pas la position dans laquelle elles s'étaient réveillées.

Il y avait une note sur la table, Lexa la lit pendant que l'autre remplis leurs deux bols de céréales. **"Ta mère a eu une urgence à son travail, elle sera de retour avant le dîner pour me conduire à la maison,"** Clarke contourna la table, deux bols dans ses mains, et rencontra le visage chiffonné de Lexa. Elle savait ce que celle-ci allait lui dire rien qu'en voyant sa tête.

 **"Je ne veux pas déranger"**

 **"Tu ne déranges pas"** dit Clarke en plaçant le bol en face de Lexa, **"maintenant manges"**

Elles mangèrent en silence et après que la brune pour la cinquième fois plissa du nez tout en fermant les yeux, Clarke lança enfin **«Maux de tête?"** elle hocha de la tête et la blonde rit. Elle pouvait tenir l'alcool comme personne, mais tous n'étaient pas aussi chanceux, apparemment Lexa était une de ces personnes.

 **"Tu n'as pas beaucoup bu hier en plus"**

 **«C'est sans doute l'herbe"** Lexa haussa les épaules.

Comme toujours, Clarke se dit à elle-même qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir, elle n'était pas si curieuse et elle n'avait pas besoin de demander. C'était probablement pour le mieux si elle ne le faisait pas. _Et puis merde_ , pensa Clarke et elle enchaîna :

 **«De quoi te souviens-tu de la nuit dernière?"**

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Lexa, **«Je me souviens traitant Raven de rocher"** Elle regarda directement dans les yeux de Clarke et ajouta: **«Et je me souviens des étoiles»** l'estomac de la blonde papillonnât, et elle attendit que Lexa continue, mais la brune concentra son attention sur ses céréales.

 _C'est bon_ , pensa Clarke, Lexa ne veux pas continuer donc elle ne la poussera pas. _C'est bon_. _Mais non c'est pas bon_ , elle a besoin de savoir.

 **«C'est tout ce dont tu te souviens?"**

La brune leva les yeux, un léger regard passa à travers ses yeux avant de reprendre l'expression qu'elle avait toujours. Comme si elle avait toute la sagesse du monde entier et que personne ne serait jamais apte à comprendre cela. Mais ensuite, elle détourna les yeux.

 **"Ouais,"** dit-elle, refusant de rencontrer les yeux de Clarke. **"C'est tout ce dont je me souviens,"** Et la blonde fut soulagée. Elle l'était vraiment, mais alors il y eut aussi un sentiment bizarre dans son estomac. Un sentiment de naufrage. Si elle ne se connaissait pas mieux, elle pourrait penser que c'était de la déception.

* * *

 _Elle se souvenait. Elle se souvenait de tout ce qu'elle avait fait et prononçait, mais le dire à Clarke?_ _Non_. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, et si elle pouvait éviter de l'avouer à la blonde ça lui allait.

Clarke proposa d'aller à l'étage pour se changer et Lexa accepta. Elle prit en première salle de bains, et tandis qu'elle s'habilla, elle put entendre de la musique provenant de la chambre de Clarke. _Du Taylor Swift. Une putain de musique de Taylor Swift_.

 **"C'est quoi cette merde?"** demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain et vit une _magnifique_ Clarke Griffin qui dansait. Si elle n'avait pas été autant consterné par le goût horrible de la musique, elle penserait que la blonde était mignonne, _très mignonne_. Mais elle ne pouvait penser pas qu'elle l'était. Parce qu'elle ne l'était pas. Du tout.

 **"Alors tu n'as qu'à changer si tu veux»,** dit Clarke avec un sourire et ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle. Lexa regarda la stéréo comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire que l'objet puisse jouer ce type de musique. Elle n'arrivait plus à écouter cette musique, pas jusqu'à ce que Clarke revienne en tout cas, alors elle changea mais la chanson suivante était le même type et elle ne pouvait pas, vraiment pas.

Elle chercha un titre qu'elle connaissait, quelque chose qu'elle aimait. Quelque chose que ses amis aimaient, quelque chose avec une décence et un art subtil auquel Clarke ne pouvait rien comprendre. C'était du Nirvana. Lexa s'affala sur le lit de la blonde.

 **"Alors c'est ça que tu aimes hein,"** Lexa leva les yeux pour voir Clarke debout dans l'embrasure.

 **"Ouaip,"**

 **"Ça ne peut pas être tout ce que tu aimes »** dit-elle, alors qu'elle se baladait dans la chambre.

 **"Et pourtant si,"** Dit Lexa impassible.

 **«Je ne te crois pas»,**

 **"Alors, quel genre de musique aimes-tu,** " demanda la brune, et Clarke se laissa tomber sur le lit, juste à côté de l'autre fille.

 **«Je ne sais pas, un peu de tout je suppose, ce qui passe à la radio entre autre,"** Clarke haussa les épaules et cogna celle de Lexa, qui roula juste des yeux en retour. La punk poussa tout types de pensées du genre " à quel point Clarke était mignonne " hors de son esprit. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour un énorme béguin destructeur en ce moment.

 **"Je euh, un peu comme du rock, parfois,"** Un grand sourire chaleureux se propagea à travers le visage de Clarke à la confession de la brune, et pendant une fraction de seconde Lexa ne pensa qu'à une chose : l'embrasser, avant de reprendre le contrôle de son cerveau. _Non, elle ne pouvait pas_. Non pas qu'elle eut beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir, parce que la blonde mentionna quelque chose à propos de regarder un film et elle se trouvait déjà à mi-chemin en bas des escaliers avant que Lexa puisse faire fonctionner son cerveau comme elle le voulait.

* * *

Elles étaient affalés sur le canapé, Lexa d'un côté, Clarke de l'autre, toutes deux faisant face à la TV. Elles n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur le film qu'elles voulaient voir, alors la blonde souligna la pile de films de Disney, et l'autre accepta.

Le film qu'elles regardaient, Clarke l'avait vu une centaine de fois, alors elle se retrouva souvent à regarder Lexa plus d'une fois. Le regard fixe de la brune était attentif à l'écran, et parfois pendant un moment ses lèvres se synchronisaient avec le film. Et pas juste les chansons, non, ses lèvres se synchronisaient aussi avec les dialogues. Vous ne pouvez pas blâmer Clarke pour la regarder, c'était juste adorable.

Alors quand elle regarda Lexa pour la millionième fois, quelque chose traversa son esprit.

 **"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Clarke?"**

 **"Comment as-tu.. es-tu déjà sortis avec des filles avant?"** Lexa déchiffra la blonde.

 **"Oui,"** Répondit la brune imperturbable et retourna son attention vers la télé, mais Clarke ne pouvait pas se prendre un vent comme ça.

 **"Combien?"**

Lexa roula des yeux, **«Je ne pense pas que le nombre est une quelconque importance, Clarke,"**

 **"Donc, il y en a eu beaucoup alors,"** sourit celle-ci. Lexa ne répondit pas, de manière que Clarke décida de creuser un peu plus. **"Je parie que tu es une vrai briseuse de cœur pas vrai ?"** La brune remua un peu dans le canapé, et Clarke étudia son visage pendant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir à nouveau sa bouche, mais elle fut coupée avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer sa phrase.

 **"Il y en a eu une, d'accord?"** Démarra Lexa, **"Juste une,"** Lexa refusa de rencontrer les yeux de Clarke et celle-ci savait pourquoi. C'est comme ça qu'elle répondait quand les gens essayé de lui parlé de Finn. Ils avaient cesser d'en parler maintenant, la plupart du temps.

Clarke voulu laisser tomber, elle voulait vraiment mais- Bon, d'accord peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment laisser tomber.

 **«Tu l'as aimé ?"** Clarke put voir tout le corps de Lexa se crisper. **"Je suppose, oui"** déclara-t-elle faiblement, mais elle commença à gigoter avec ses mains et la blonde eut peur d'avoir ruiné l'ambiance assez détendu qui il y avait jusque là.

 **"Je suis sorti avec quelqu'un aussi qui je crois avoir aimé, il- hum- il est mort,"** A ça la brune regarda Clarke à nouveau, les yeux légèrement écartés, faisant signe à celle-ci de continuer. **"Il euh- il a été poignardé, c'était en sorte un peu de sa faute, il avait commencé à dealer avec des gens peu recommandés",** Lexa la dévisagea pendant une minute, avant d'acquiescer lentement mais tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Clarke s'approcha et mit son bras autour des épaules de la brune, la serrant étroitement. Lexa se crispa mais répondit lentement à son étreinte.

Elles continuèrent de regarder le film qui passaient en silence, puis Clarke mit un autre film, à mi-chemin du dessin-animé Lexa parla.

 **"Tu n'as eu des sentiments qu'envers Finn?"**

 **"Non, j'ai eu le béguin pour une fille pendant les vacances et quand j'ai embrassé Octavia ça ne m'avait pas déplut,"** le visage de la brune tomba, **"On était ivres et ça n'est pas allé plus loin,"** Un grand sourire se développa sur le visage de Lexa, avant qu'elle ne regagne son sang-froid et réussisse à le cacher.

 **"Bien, parce que je connais quelqu'un qui est intéressé,"** Clarke leva un sourcil, **«qui a un œil sur Octavia, je veux dire,"** ajouta la brune à la hâte.

* * *

Abby revint à la maison pour ramener Lexa, alors Clarke alla à l'étage avec la brune pour récupérer ses affaires.

Lexa rassembla ses vêtements et les mit dans son sac, tandis que la blonde se trouvait dans l'ouverture de la porte en regardant la façon dont l'autre balayait la pièce du regard pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié. Quand elle fut sûre d'avoir pris tout ce qui lui appartenait, elle se dirigea vers Clarke et s'arrêta juste en face d'elle.

Lexa la regarda fixement, un petit sourire tirant sur le coin de sa bouche et Clarke n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, Lexa était vraiment très proche d'elle et la blonde se dit que son cerveau n'arriverait surement pas à tenir avec tout ce qui lui venait en tête. Alors la brune se pencha et posa un léger baiser sur la joue de Clarke.

"Merci, Clarke," Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille avant de repartir, elle marcha jusqu'en bas et celle-ci put entendre dire: «Je suis prête Mme Griffin," Mais elle ne réussi pas à bouger parce que, _Lexa venait-elle de l'embrasser ?_ Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la blondinette et la petite danse dans son estomac refit surface.

* * *

 **"Donc, devinez quoi,"** dit Raven, jetant son sac sur la table **", Wick m'a effectivement envoyé un texto et nous allons sortir ce weekend,"** déclara-t-elle, un sourire entièrement répandu sur son visage.

 **"Y'a pas moyen",** dit Octavia, dessinant la fin d'un A.

 **"Comment s'est passé ta soirée "pyjama" ?"** dit Octavia tout en se tournant vers Clarke et en mettant des guillemet à "pyjama", **"a-t-elle essayé de te tuer?"** ajouta Murphy.

 **"Tu sais, je pense que nous sommes amies maintenant,"** répondit Clarke avec désinvolture, regardant la façon dont tous ses amis réagissaient différemment. Murphy sourit et leva les sourcils de manière suggestive, Octavia sourit à la réaction de Murphy, et Raven frappa Clarke sur le bras.

 **"C'est des conneries Griffin,"**

Clarke vit Lexa et ses amis passer devant leur table, elle attrapa le regard de Lexa, celle-ci sourit et mima un salut en retour, ce que Clarke fit aussi.

 **"Vous voyez?"**

 **"Putain de merde ! Tu te fous de moi là ? C'est une blague pas-vrai ?"** Clarke secoua la tête en réponse et Raven retourna à son siège avant de s'asseoir avec un sourire narquois. **"Je parie que tu la laissé dormir dans ton lit avec toi,"** Quand Clarke ne répondit pas, Raven regarda Octavia, **"Tu peut y croire toi ? Elle laisse déjà d'autres personnes dormir dans son lit!"**

Octavia faussa un hoquet de surprise et saisit la main de Raven, **"Tu penses qu'elle en a finit avec nous?"**

 **"Oh oui ! Je pense qu'elle est déjà passé à autre chose !"** répondit Raven, mettant sa main libre sur sa bouche.

Murphy jeta un regard à Clarke et roula des yeux, la blonde sourit en retour, elle savait ce que voulait dire ce dernier.

* * *

Octavia vint marcher vers eux avec un regard béat sur son visage, Raven lança un coup d'œil à Clarke et soupira. **"Qu'as tu fais Blake?"**

Octavia regarda Raven avec une expression joyeuse, **«Je suis resté après le cours de math, et maintenant je vais à un rendez-vous avec Lincoln ce vendredi."** Raven poussa un cri de joie et tapa dans la main de l'autre brune, Bellamy cependant, croisa les bras et soupira bruyamment ce qui tourna toute l'attention sur lui.

 **"Y a-t-il un problème Bellamy?"** demanda Octavia, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle savait quel était le problème de son frère, et Clarke devina comment aller se dérouler la conversation. Bellamy dirait quel est son problème, Octavia se mettrait en colère, et à juste titre de l'avis de Clarke, puis Octavia allait dire quelque chose de mal à Bellamy, ce qui provoquera les représailles de celui-ci ou son départ. Et si il en venait à se venger c'est Octavia qui partirait. Une fois, une de leurs dispute les conduisirent à ne plus se parler pendant deux jours entiers.

 **«Je n'aime pas savoir que tu sortes avec ce gars, il est dangereux et tu ne le connais pas,"**

 **"Tu ne le connais pas non plus! Et tout l'intérêt de ce rendez-vous est justement d'apprendre à se connaître l'un l'autre",** répliqua Octavia. Avant que Bellamy ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose qui puisse vraiment mettre en colère sa sœur, Clarke le coupa **"Calmes-toi un peu Bellamy,"**

 **"Juste parce que tu as une petite amie au sein de ce gang, ne signifie pas qu'Octavia doit en avoir un elle aussi, alors sors avec quelqu'un de normal,"** Octavia laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré, **"Ils sont normaux Bell,"** dit-elle, se leva, et partit. Clarke l'a regarda prendre congé, avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers Bellamy.

 **«Ce n'est pas ma petite amie,"** dit-elle sur la défensive, soulignant le _'pas'_.

 **"Peu importe ce que tu dis,"**

Bellamy était têtu, mais il en était tout autant pour Clarke, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à en faire une grosse affaire, elle pouvait juste laisser glisser, mais ces temps-ci elle ne voulait jamais rien lâcher, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qui clochait avec elle en ce moment.

 **"Elle ne l'est pas, d'accord? C'est juste ma prof de soutien, d'accord."** Répliqua-t-elle, lançant un regard noir à Bellamy, puis ajouta: **«J'ai juste besoin d'obtenir une bonne note, je ne l'aime même pas !"** Elle regarda fixement le brun, jusqu'à ce que Raven lui tape le bras et lui fit signe de se retourner. Elle se retourna pour trouver Lexa la dévisageant, un mélange de colère et d'air blessé dans ses yeux.

 **"Merde, Lexa att-"** Celle-ci secoua la tête tristement et s'en alla, laissant derrière Clarke le cœur serré remplis de remords.

* * *

Clarke marcha jusqu'en classe d'histoire se sentant complètement conne. Bien sûr, elle se devait d'être sur la défensive, Bellamy ne savait pas de quoi il parlait et elle aurait du en rester là. Mais non, elle devait ruiner tout ce qu'elle avait construit petit à petit avec Lexa. Et maintenant celle-ci ne posa même pas un seul regard sur la blonde alors qu'elle se glissait sur le siège à côté d'elle.

Lexa ignora Clarke, regardant fixement devant elle avec une expression froide et sans émotions, elle commença à prendre des notes dès que l'enseignant se mit à lire son cours.

Clarke voulait dire quelque chose, mais à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Lexa, elle eut le sentiment que la brune tentait le plus fort possible de ne pas rencontrer ses yeux. Alors, elle ne dit rien.

Jusqu'à ce que Kane les mettent à travailler en silence, et là elle ne pouvait plus se défiler.

 **«Je ne voulais pas dire ça, hier,"** dit Clarke, concentrant ses yeux sur Lexa, déterminé à ne pas détourner le regard jusqu'à ce que la brune la regarde.

Mais elle ne le fit pas, pendant un moment elle ne répondit même pas, et Clarke commença à penser qu'elle ne lui répondrait plus jamais, mais alors Lexa ouvra la bouche.

 **"Nous n'avons pas à faire ça, Clarke,"** Sa voix était froide, et elle refusait toujours de regarder Clarke.

 **"Si on doit, parce que j'ai dis cette horrible, fausse chose, et je t'es blessé."** La blonde la regarda, attendant un quelconque changement dans son comportement, mais rien ne changea.

 **"Tu ne m'as pas blessé, Clarke. Je m'en fiche"** _Oui bien sur,_ pensa la blonde. Elle avait vu le visage de Lexa quand elle l'avait dit, et la brune ne s'en fichait pas. Ou il semblait en tout cas, juste avant que son visage ne reprenne son expression froide et Clarke ne pu détecter aucune émotion sur son visage comme elle le pouvait avant.

 **"Alors quoi, tu t'en fous et c'est tout?"** demanda Clarke, sceptique.

 **"Je m'en fous."** Et la façon dont Lexa prononça ces mots coupa l'envie à la blonde de pousser un peu plus. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Clarke laissa tomber.

* * *

 **LoWax :** Bon j'ai pas eu trop besoin de me poser la question de si j'allais continuer ou pas finalement ^^

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : ** Mdrr la solution elle est venue toute seule mais oui j'aurais surement continué

 **kim :** haha c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne Lexa dans cette fic mais pas sûr que ce sera comme ça dans la série :)

 **Clexa :** Les mêmes horaire ? :0

 **JustineJecie :** Woaw tu les engloutis les chapitres enfaite, et elle est souvent dans la merde Clarke de toute façon :')

 **MaraCapucin : ** Celui-ci est beaucoup plus court par contre :/


	5. Apprends moi à danser avec toi

**Ceci n'est pas ma fiction, ce n'est qu'une traduction. L'œuvre d'origine ayant été écrite à la base par BlissfullNothingness**

 **Hey hey hey, bon pardonnez-moi pour ce petit retard mais je n'avais plus de connexion internet (#merciSFR), Bref j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre tout autant que moi, aller salut !**

 **Encore et comme toujours désolée pour les fautes.**

 _ **Les réponses reviews en bas comme d'hab' les gens**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Apprends-moi à danser avec toi**

 **"Alors, comment c'est passé la réconciliation avec ta petite amie ?"** demanda Raven, faisant des sons de personnes qui s'embrassent.

 **"La-ferme Raven,"**

 **"Quoi, elle n'est pas immédiatement tomber dans tes bras après que tu ais confessé tes profonds regrets?"** dit Raven, un sourire sur son visage. Clarke regarda son amie avec un air assassin, et répondit : **«Elle à dit qu'elle s'en fichait. Complètement."**

Raven haussa les sourcils alors que Monty se détourna de Jasper. **«J'appelle ça des conneries."** Déclara-t-il, avant de se retourner vers Jasper pour continuer leur discussion sur un nouveau jeu vidéo et Clarke n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour les écouter en parler.

 **"Sérieusement Clarke, c'est des conneries et tu le sais,"** ajouta Raven, et la blonde hocha lentement la tête en accord. _Lexa mentait_ , Clarke avait vu son visage, et ce n'était pas celui de quelqu'un qui s'en foutait.

* * *

Le lendemain, pendant la pause déjeuner, Clarke tenta d'établir un contact visuel avec Lexa dans la cafétéria. La brune en question était appuyée contre un mur tandis que ses amis étaient assis à la table devant, parlant avec animation, mais elle ne semblait pas y prêter attention.

Clarke remarqua que Lexa s'efforçait à ne pas rencontrer ses yeux bleus. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse. Elle rencontra le regard de Clarke et haussa les sourcils, mais la blonde ne sut pas quoi penser de son expression. Ça lui rappela la tête qu'Octavia tirait à Bellamy quand il devenait idiot. Mais Clarke ne faisant rien d'idiot, ça ne pouvait donc pas être ça. Puis Lexa détourna le regard, avant que Clarke ne soit capable de communiquer ses remords.

* * *

Clarke savait qu'elle ne devrait pas tant s'en préoccuper. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait de Lexa de toute façon ? Bien sûr, elles avaient trainé ensemble plusieurs fois, mais à part ça ? Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la brune_. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à passer à autre chose, elle voulait que tout soit OK entre elles. Elle contredisait quand même toujours les dires de Raven sur son possible béguin envers Lexa. Parce qu'elle n'en avait pas, pas du tout.

Donc Clarke décida de se rendre au casier de Lexa à la fin de la journée, car cette dernière continuait de l'éviter. Mais la blonde savait que Lexa irait à son casier avant de partir. Clarke se tenait derrière un mur, lorgnant le couloir d'où Lexa sortirait pour aller se rendre à son casier.

Après un certain temps, la porte s'ouvra, et Lexa sortit, traversant le couloir jusqu'à son casier et s'arrêta devant, laissant tomber son sac avec un bruit sourd. Clarke attendit qu'elle ouvre son casier, et se dirigea vers elle.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu veux,"** demanda Lexa, dès que la blonde se posta à ses côtés. La brune ne regarda même pas Clarke, essayant plutôt de s'occuper en rangeant des livres dans son casier pour en sortir d'autre de ce dernier.

 **"Je pense que tu ne t'en fiche pas»,** déclara Clarke, regardant Lexa.

 **"Si, j'en ai rien à faire »,** insista l'autre.

 **"C'est faux, chaque fois que tu me regarde tu as cet air blessé dans tes yeux,"**

 **«Non, tu te trompes Clarke,"**

 **«D'accord, peut-être. Mais je sais que tu ne t'en fiche pas, et chaque fois que je te regarde, le fait que tu m'ignores me fais sentir de plus en plus en mal, alors-"**

 **"-Alors arrête de me regarder»** , dit Lexa, la regardant enfin. Clarke prit une brusque inspiration, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la brune la regarde.

 **«J'ai dis ce que j'ai dis, parce que Bellamy m'avait mis sur le nerfs,"** Lexa se détourna de Clarke à nouveau, avant de fredonner.

 **"Et tu ne t'en fiche pas, je peux le voir,"** siffla Clarke, avant de se retourner pour s'en aller.

* * *

Elles se retrouvèrent encore une fois en cours d'histoire, toujours assises l'une à côté de l'autre et sans s'adresser un mot. Clarke tenait vraiment à briser ce silence, mais décida de ne pas le faire. Elle pensait avoir peut-être poussé Lexa un peu trop loin derrière la ligne rouge, au lieu de fixer la situation comme elle l'avait prévu.

Elle l'a regardait, cependant. Même quand elle ne le voulait pas, c'était comme si elle n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si elle était désagréable à voir, Clarke aimait bien regarder Lexa. Même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais de vive voix.

De temps en temps, Lexa regardait Clarke en retour et la blonde souriait, mais la brune détournait alors son regard.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fais après les cours ?"** demanda Clarke soudainement. Cela surpris Lexa et ses sourcils se froncèrent dans la confusions avec qu'elle ne réponde : **"Rien."**

 **"Est-ce que tu pourrais passer chez moi, j'aurais encore besoin de cours,"** sourit la blonde innocemment. Lexa rétrécit ses yeux à Clarke, avant de répondre en hésitant, **"je ne peux pas, je ne pourrais pas revenir chez moi le soir»,**

 **"Tu peux rester chez moi,"** répondit Clarke facilement, un sourire toujours plâtré sur son visage.

 **"Je ne sais pas si je suis à l'aise avec ça",** répondit Lexa, l'inquiétude sur son visage. **"Étant donné que tu ne m'apprécie même pas,"** Le sourire de la blonde tomba.

 **«Tu peux arrêter ça !"** sans s'en rendre compte la blonde avait parlé à voix haute et toute la classe ainsi que le professeur s'étaient retournés vers elle, Clarke s'excusa faiblement assez gênée et repris en chuchotant **" Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire"** , et puis elle vit un petit sourire apparaître sur le visage de la brune, et se rendit compte qu'elle l'a taquinait. **«Je viendrai»,** dit Lexa, tout en se tournant et presque en souriant autant que Clarke le faisait d'habitude.

* * *

 **«Pourquoi Bellamy tire-t-il une tête d'enterrement ?"** demanda Raven alors qu'elle s'assit à côté de Clarke et Octavia.

 **«Il n'est toujours pas OK avec le fait que je puisse prendre mes propres décisions, et ne supporte toujours pas que j'ai un rencard ce soir avec Lincoln. Ce n'est qu'un petit bébé."** répondit Octavia , regardant fixement Bellamy.

 **"Tu as hâte ?"** demanda Raven, et Octavia hocha de la tête. **«Oui, j'ai hâte en fait,"** Un sourire se répandit sur son visage.

 **«Tu n'était pas censée aller à un rencard toi aussi, Raven?"** demanda Clarke. Le visage de Raven se crispa. **"Je ne sais pas. Wick à été vague, donc je suppose que je vais devoir prendre les devants"** Clarke hocha de la tête, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'a déranger. Clarke savait que Raven aimait prendre les devants et faire le premier pas.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke rentra à la maison, sa mère était déjà là. Elle laissa tomber son sac sur le sol de la cuisine avant de s'affaler dans un fauteuil en face de l'endroit où sa mère était assise. **"Lexa va bientôt arriver,"** Abby haussa les sourcils en réponse et leva les yeux de son journal. **"Vous deux restaient beaucoup ensemble en ce moment, non ?"** Clarke roula des yeux, **"C'est ma prof maman, on doit forcément rester ensemble pour faire des cours de soutien ."**

Abby donna un regard à sa fille lorsque la sonnette retentit, **"Je crois que c'est pour toi,"**

Clarke laissa entrer Lexa et elle déposa sa planche à roulettes à côté de la porte avant de suivre la blonde dans la cuisine.

 **"Bonjour Mme Griffin,"** salua Lexa alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine. **"Appelles-moi Abby, s'il te plaît»** , répondit celle ci, ce qui fit Lexa sourire poliment en réponse. Clarke ne pensait que la brune pouvait effectivement appelé sa mère _Abby_. Pas même si elle se marier à Clarke et l'a mettait enceinte. Non pas que cela puisse se produire, ce serait bizarre. D'ailleurs, aucun des amis de Clarke appeler sa mère par son prénom, hormis Raven. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin que sa mère lui demande de le faire, elle l'avait appelé Abby de son propre chef.

 **«Bon, on va en haut maman,"** Clarke sortit de la cuisine, en espérant que Lexa la suive. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et supposa que c'était le cas.

* * *

 **"Nom de la bibliothèque la plus importante dans la Grèce antique?"**

 **"La Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie,"**

 **"Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?"**

 **"Elle a été détruite»,** dit Clarke d'un ton neutre, fixant Lexa.

 **"Arrêtes de me regarder, Clarke. Qu'est-ce qui a enclenché la Première Guerre Mondiale ?"**

 **«Assassinat d'un mec, Franz Ferdinand»,**

 **"Oui. Sérieusement Clarke cesses de me regarder,"**

 **«Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais, à propos de ce que j'ai dis,"** dit Clarke.

 **"Je sais que tu l'es, Clarke"** La blonde savait qu'elle ne devrait pas tant aimer la façon dont Lexa disait son nom. Et ça n'aidait vraiment pas que Lexa continue de dire son nom comme un signe de ponctuation.

La brune se remit à lire le livre, à la recherche d'autres questions à poser à Clarke. Elle hésita cependant, et ramena son regard sur la blonde.

 **"C'est quoi le problème avec Raven ?"** Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire à la question de Lexa.

 **"Quoi?"** demanda-t-elle.

 **"Chaque fois que je passe devant elle, elle me regarde comme si elle voulait me tuer."** dit Lexa, après coup, elle ajouta: **«Ce qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de faire, parce que je peux la battre. Facilement,"**

Clarke sourit à Lexa, **"Raven devient parfois protectrice,"** la brune fredonna en réponse.

 **"Pourquoi Christophe Colomb était-il partit ?"**

 **"Il voulait trouver un chemin alternatif pour aller jusqu'aux Indes ,"**

 **«Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de devenir protectrice de toute façon?"** demanda Lexa , déviant du sujet principal.

 **"Eh bien, euh, parce que toi et ton gang paraissez assez violent ou dangereux parfois, tu sais probablement ce que les gens pensent de vous."** dit Clarke, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas pour ça que Raven devenait protectrice.

Lexa haussa les épaules, faisant cette chose avec son visage où Clarke pensait qu'elle était légèrement blessé. **"Nous sommes qui nous sommes,"**

 **"La United East Indian Company appartenait à quel pays?"**

 **"Hey, tu veux pas faire quelque chose d'autre?"**

Lexa regarda Clarke, confuse, **«Je pensais que tu voulais étudier?"**

La blonde sourit, **«C'était simplement un prétexte pour te faire venir ici, aller bouges, allons regarder un film"**

* * *

La mère de Clarke avait quitté la maison pour une chirurgie d'urgence, selon la note laissée sur la table de la cuisine. Clarke ouvra le tiroir des DVD afin de choisir un film.

 **"Tu veux regarder quoi comme film?"** demanda Clarke. **"On a tous ces films d'action, certains gnangnan ici, quelques films d'horreur par là»,** ajouta-t-elle, montrant les boîtes respectivement. Elle savait déjà quel genre de film elle voulait voir. Les films d'horreur étaient ses préférés, et c'était ceux qui compter le plus grand nombre de DVD dans le tiroir. Lexa regarda le contenu du tiroir avant qu'elle ne laisse finalement tombaient ses yeux sur une collection dans le coin le plus éloigné, camouflé sous d'autres boîtes.

 **«On peut regarder un film Disney?"** demanda Lexa, en regardant Clarke expectative. Celle-ci soupira, trouvant cela plutôt difficile de s'opposer à Lexa quand elle l'a regarder comme un petit enfant demander des bonbons. **"Très bien, mais seulement si nous regardons la Belle et la Bête."** La brune sourit triomphalement, **"C'est mon préféré de toute façon,"** dit-elle avant de tomber sur le canapé.

Clarke s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé et commença le film.

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke, et mit ses pieds sur le canapé, dans la direction de Clarke. Cette dernière pensa qu'elle ne faisait juste que s'asseoir plus confortablement, mais Lexa ne regardait que la blonde. A ça Clarke tenta de l''ignorer et de regarder le film, mais cela devint plus difficile après un certain temps.

 **"Lexa, tu es entrain de rater les meilleures scènes, regarde le film,"**

 **«C'est ce que je fais»,** répondit Lexa. Clarke se remit à regarder le film, mais la brune continuait encore de la regarder elle à la place du film. Donc, la blonde se tourna vers Lexa et mit ses pieds à côté de ceux de Lexa. Ou plutôt elle essayait, ils ne rentraient pas vraiment. Lexa souleva une jambe et la mit entre celles de Clarke, et étonnamment ça marchait.

Après s'être regardée l'une l'autre pour ce qui ressemblait à des minutes, Lexa ouvra la bouche.

 **«Je me souviens. Quand j'était complètement shootée, je me souviens de ce que j'ai dit,"** Et Clarke le savait, mais elle resta toujours surprise quand Lexa l'admit.

 **"D'accord, mais tu as dit que tu ne t'en souvenais pas."**

 **"J'ai menti."** répondit Lexa. Elles restèrent assise en silence pendant un moment avant que Clarke ne rit, **"C'était une sorte de phrase poétique à la con, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait de toute façon?"**

 **«Je pense que tu sais ce que ça signifiait, Clarke."** À cela, la blonde cessa de bouger. **"C'est vrai."**

Lexa l'admira un moment, puis se tourna vers la télévision et regarda enfin le film.

* * *

Quand le film se termina, elles allèrent à l'étage après que Lexa lui ait dit qu'elle voulait aller se coucher. Clarke alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer en premier. À travers les murs de la salle de bains, elle put entendre Lexa mettre de la musique. Elle sortit en short et débardeur puis Lexa alla se changer. Alors que la brune était dans la salle de bains, Clarke essaya de trouver une chanson, une chanson lente.

Lorsque Lexa sortit de la salle de bains, Clarke mit la chanson dont elle été à la recherche. **"Tu fais quoi Clarke? C'était de la bonne musique."** dit la brune, un peu indigné.

Clarke n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle allait faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse. Elle étendit son bras et se dirigea vers Lexa. **"Danse avec moi."** La brune hésita une seconde, avant de prendre la main de Clarke. Cette dernière tira Lexa plus proche, de sorte que leurs corps soient pressés l'un contre l'autre, ses deux mains se positionnèrent autour du cou de la brune, tandis que l'autre les posa sur sa taille. Clarke ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ce qu'elle faisait, mais il n'y avait pas de retour possible en arrière.

Elle pensa que tout cela ressemblait un peu trop à ces films gnangnan que sa mère aimait tant. Elles dansaient dans sa chambre, dans des tenues plutôt légère, sur une vieille chanson stupide. Et puis Clarke sentit que la fin de la chanson allait arriver. Alors, elle commença à descendre ses mains lentement. Et pendant un moment elle pensa que ça allait s'arrêter là, qu'elles allaient juste s'arrêter de danser et aller dormir comme si rien ne c'était passait. Mais Lexa remonta une de ses main, de la hanche de la blonde pour aller repousser une mèche derrière l'oreille de Clarke avant de poser finalement sa main sa joue, l'autre main toujours sur la taille de la blonde.

Et puis ses lèvres se déposèrent sur celles de Clarke. Les lèvres de la blonde étaient si douce et elle se sentait si bien, qu'elle en oublia presque où elle se trouvait, et que cela ne devrait pas arriver. Elle oublia, juste pour un moment. Mais elle se souvenu et se stoppa en reculant un pas en arrière. Les yeux de Clarke étant grands ouvert, Lexa était prête à présenter des excuses et à rentrer chez elles à pied si elle le devait, pour ne jamais plus parler à Clarke, jamais. Mais les mains de la blonde attrapèrent la taille de Lexa pour se rapprocher d'elle à nouveau, puis elle embrassa Lexa.

La chanson était déjà terminé, et elles étaient juste là en silence, au milieu de la chambre de Clarke. Mais la blonde s'en fichait. Tout ce dont elle se souciait étaient les lèvres de Lexa sur les siennes, douces, chaudes et si divines. Puis Lexa se retira encore une fois mais plus délicatement que précédemment, et Clarke ressentait déjà un manque.

 **"Je ne me sens plus trop d'aller dormir maintenant»,** dit Lexa tout en souriant et Clarke se mit à rires. **"Pourtant c'est ce qu'on va faire."**

Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux dans le lit de Clarke, et se tournèrent l'une en face de l'autre pendant un certain temps, avant que ne Clarke dise: **«Alors, les étoiles hein?"**

 **"La ferme, Clarke,"** dit Lexa, avec un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Et la blonde ne savait même pas pourquoi elle allait faire ce geste ringard, mais elle embrassa Lexa sur son nez, avant de se retourner calant sa tête dans le creux du cou de la brune. Lexa passa un bras autour de la taille de Clarke, et elles s'endormirent.

* * *

Quand elles se réveillèrent, Clarke put entendre sa mère se déplacer dans la cuisine. Donc, elles s'habillèrent toutes les deux aussi rapidement que possible, parce que Lexa s'était exclamé, **«J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais frapper Anya dans le visage juste pour avoir une pomme."** Lexa n'avait pas mentionné Anya avant, et quand Clarke lui demanda qui elle était, la brune lui expliqua rapidement que Anya était comme une sœur et qu'elle possédait un bar quelque part dans la ville.

Elles s'assirent à la table de la cuisine, en face de Abby. **"Alors, tout c'est bien passé entre vous la nuit dernière?"** demanda Abby. Clarke fredonna en réponse alors qu'elle lisait les inscription à l'arrière de la boîte de céréales pour cacher son visage qui avait légèrement rougie. N'obtenant pas grand chose de sa fille, Abby se tourna vers Lexa. **"Tu as passé un bon moment, hier soir, Lexa?"**

Clarke arrêta de s'empiffrer et déposa la boîte de céréales pour regarder Lexa. Elle rougissait, Clarke n'arriva pas à arrêter un sourire de se propager à travers son visage. **"Ouais, j'ai passé un bon moment»,** balbutia Lexa. Elle regarda la blonde lui demandant de l'aide, mais Clarke ne l'aida pas. Elle etait à peu près sûr que Lexa pourrait très bien gérer et de tout façon Abby ne poussa pas plus loin.

 **«Je ne dois pas aller au travail aujourd'hui, donc si vous avez besoin de moi je serai dans mon bureau."** dit Abby avant de se lever et de se rabattre dans son bureau. Elle travaillait beaucoup quand elle était à la maison, car être un chirurgien signifiait qu'elle devait faire face à des revenus médicaux. Et Clarke eut le sentiment que sa mère ne voulait pas interrompre ce qui pouvait se passer entre elles.

 **"Tu veux jouer à Mario Kart?"** demanda Clarke et Lexa hocha de la tête.

Elles étaient assise contre le canapé, par terre, car assis sur le plancher était plus confortable que d'être assis sur un canapé, en quelque sorte.

 **«Je vais te botter le cul»** , dit Clarke alors que la course commençait. **«Tu rêves, Griffin,"** répondit Lexa alors qu'elle frappa le kart de la blonde hors de la piste.

Lexa finit par battre Clarke, et ne manquait pas de le lui rappeler. **«Je pensais que tu allais me botter le cul, Clarke. Je suis très déçu, tu n'as pas fais beaucoup d'efforts."** Elle maintenu un air vantard pendant un certain temps, des étincelles dans ses yeux, jusqu'à ce que Clarke l'embrasse pour la faire taire, mettant une autre sorte d'étincelle dans les yeux de Lexa. **"Clarke, nous devrions revenir au tutorat»,** expliqua la brune alors qu'elle poussa Clarke légèrement à distance. **"Mais je ne veux pas,"** répondit la blonde et embrassa rapidement Lexa de nouveau. **"Tu as ce test important la semaine prochaine."** Finalement Clarke accepta, parce que Lexa n'avait pas tort sur ce test, il fallait qu'elle le réussisse.

* * *

Clarke trouva qu'il était vraiment très difficile de se concentrer. Après s'être plus regarder l'une l'autre que d'avoir réellement étudier, Abby arriva et annonça qu'elle allait déposer Lexa chez elle dans quelques minutes.

Les deux filles montèrent à l'étage pour que Lexa récupère ses affaires. Avant que la brune ne quitte la chambre de Clarke, elle se retourna et embrasse la blonde. Elle mis fin à ce baiser avec un "A demain, Clarke." Et partit, laissant celle-ci en manque des lèvres de son professeur.

* * *

Lundi matin avant la classe, Clarke, Raven, Bellamy et Murphy étaient debout à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

 **«Comment était ton rencard?"** Clarke demanda à Raven. **"Il était très bien en fait, il m'a demandé ce que je voulais manger et puis il m'a emmené à Macdo. Ensuite, nous avons joué à des jeux vidéo dans sa maison, qui était beaucoup mieux à ce que je m'y attendais."**

 **«Où est l'autre Blake?"** Raven ne demanda à personne en particulier. Bellamy grommela quelque chose disant qu'Octavia marchait vers Lincoln et son _«gang»_ de l'autre côté de la cour. **"Elle ira bien mec,"** lui dit Murphy, mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour calmer Bellamy, Raven le coupa.

 **"C'est pas comme si il allait lui apprendre à conduire une moto et qu'elle allait commencer à porter du cuir. Et qu'ils allaient ensuite abandonnaient l'école pour pouvoir fuir ensemble."**

 **«Il est plus âgé»** soupira Bellamy. **"Comme toi"** argumenta Raven.

Un peu après, Lexa et son groupe d'amis passèrent devant eux. La brune à l'avant comme à son habitude, marchant à côté de Gustus, Lincoln et Octavia marchant derrière eux, lançant des blagues et riant. Alors qu'ils passaient devant eux, Lexa sourit à Clarke et lui fit un clin d'œil. Octavia attira l'attention de son frère et lui fit signe, un grand sourire satisfait sur son visage.

 **«Attends, c'était quoi ça?"** demanda Raven à Clarke, mais la blonde se contenta de sourire en signe de réponse avant de s'en aller, alors Raven cria après elle **«Bordel c'était quoi ça, Griffin!"**.

* * *

 **"Octavia s'est assise à côté de Lincoln pendant les mathématiques, au lieu d'être assise à côté de moi."** dit Jasper, sonnant déçu.

 **"J'arrive pas à le croire. Elle a acheté une veste en cuir, et maintenant elle est assise à côté de lui au lieu de Jasper. Elle est entrain de devenir l'un d'entre eux."** grogna Bellamy.

 **"C'est très bien fait, Maya est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi quand elle a vu que j'étais seul."** ajouta Jasper avant de se déplacer à côté de Monty et ils se lancèrent dans un certain lourd débat sur la meilleure façon de faire pousser le cannabis.

 **"Calmes toi un peu, Bellamy. Octavia peut s'occuper d'elle-même, tu n'as plus à la materné maintenant."** dit Raven à Bellamy. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais après un regard d'avertissement de Murphy, il croisa simplement ses bras et regarda fixement devant lui.

 **«Mais bordel, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas mes textos, Griffin?"** Demanda Raven. Clarke haussa les épaules **«Je suis occupée à parler avec quelqu'un d'autre."**

 **"Oh, je vois, tu parles avec Lexa pas vrai. Vous êtes totalement accrocs l'une à l'autre, ce clin d'œil le prouvait bien."**

 **"Je ne pense vraiment pas que tu devrais autant traîner avec Lexa "** dit Bellamy plus haut. **«Elle est probablement dangereuse."** Clarke et Raven roulèrent leurs yeux simultanément.

 **«Je sais que tu fais ça pour nous protéger, Bell. Mais ne prends pas ça hors de ses proportions."** dit Clarke à Bellamy. Qui décida de ne pas protester pour plutôt picorer dans l'assiette de Murphy .

* * *

 **"Clarke, es-tu prête pour le test de vendredi ?"** Lui demanda son professeur d'histoire le mercredi matin. **"Oui, monsieur. Je le suis."** Répondit Clarke, essayant de paraître sérieuse. Lexa fredonna à sa réponse cependant, parce qu'elles savaient toutes les deux que la blonde n'était pas du tout préparée.

Lorsque l'enseignant l'a quitta pour écrire les devoirs sur le tableau, Lexa se tourna vers Clarke. **"Tu as besoin de plus de cours de soutien, Clarke."**

 **"Tu as juste besoin d'une excuse pour passer plus de temps avec moi."**

 **"Peut-être que oui, on se voit jeudi."** Et avec ça, Lexa quitta la salle de classe.

* * *

Durant la pause déjeuner, Octavia décida de s'asseoir avec Lincoln. Et si Murphy passa toute la pause à essayer de calmer Bellamy, Raven, elle, passa toute sa pause à le taquiner.

* * *

Lexa était assise dehors dans la cour avec ses amis. Certains d'entre eux étaient entrain de fumer, d'autres étaient juste entrain de manger et de parler. Personne ne les avaient jamais dérangé, donc cela surpris Lexa quand elle vit Clarke se diriger vers eux.

 **"Hey Lexa, on va au lac samedi et je me demander si vous vouliez venir toi et Lincoln pour que vous convainquiez Bellamy que vous n'allez pas assassiner Octavia ou moi."**

Lexa fut encore plus surprise par l'invitation (très directe) de Clarke. **"Bien sûr, nous serons là."** dit-elle après avoir fait un contact visuel avec Lincoln, qui hocha de la tête dans l'affirmation. **«D'accord, on se voit cet après-midi."** Clarke embrassa rapidement Lexa sur la joue avant qu'elle ne reviennent vers ses amis de l'autre côté de la cour.

Lincoln haussa les sourcils à Lexa et poussa son épaule avant de lui donner un sourire fier. Lincoln était comme son frère, pas aussi proche qu'Anya l'était, mais seulement parce qu'elle avait rencontré Lincoln bien après celle-ci.

Alors, quand Lexa rentra à la maison, elle appela Anya. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait entre elle et Clarke. _Sortaient-elles ensemble ?_ Elles n'en avaient pas parlé, et Lexa avait peur de demander.

 **"Hey."**

 **"Y'a intérêt à ce que ce soit bien Lexa, parce que si tu m'appelle pendant ma pause pour me parler de ton professeur d'histoire et de ses méthodes d'enseignement à nouveau, je vais t'étrangler."**

 **"Non, c'est à propos de Clarke."**

 **"Très bien. Dis-moi."**

 **"Donc on s'est embrassées, plusieurs fois. Et puis au lycée elle m'a demandé de venir avec Lincoln et de sortir avec ses amis et la petite amie de Lincoln au bord du lac ce week-end. Et puis elle m'a embrassé sur la joue."**

 **"Et le problème c'est ?"**

 **"Je ne sais pas ce qu'on est. Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ? Est-ce qu'on est juste ... je ne sais pas."**

 **"Lexa. T'es une idiote. Demande le lui. Demande lui ce que vous êtes."**

* * *

 **«Comment ça se fait qu'on ne soit jamais allé chez toi?"** demanda Clarke, secouant Lexa de ses pensées. Elle savait ce qui se préparait. Elle savait que Clarke allait poser des questions sur sa maison et sa famille et sa situation dans son ensemble. Elle avala, et se contenta d'une vague explication mais pensa que ça suffirait pour le moment.

 **"Ma maison n'est pas un bon endroit pour y passer du temps, Clarke. Pas avec mon père."** Clarke hocha la tête comme si elle avait compris, mais Lexa savait que ce n'était ps réellement le cas. Elle ne repartit pas sur ce sujet cependant, et Lexa soupira de soulagement.

Chaque fois qu'un silence se posait entres elles, Lexa voulait demander ce quelles étaient. Mais ensuite, elle prenait peur, pensant que Clarke se rendrait compte que ce quelles faisaient n'était pas possible. Que c'était voué à l'échec, et qu'elle allait stopper se qu'elles faisaient.

Alors que Lexa s'apprêtait à partit, Clarke demanda: **«Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas venir chez toi ? Tu vis la-bas pas vrai ?"**

Lexa soupira, en pensant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se contenter d'esquiver la question. **"Oui, mais je passe généralement la plupart de mon temps dans ma chambre. Parce que mon père n'est pas souvent à la maison, mais quand il y est, c'est insupportable, horrible."**

Clarke hocha de la tête et embrassa Lexa s'apprêtant à partir. **"Tu peux venir chez moi quand tu veux."** dit-elle et embrassa Lexa de nouveau et partit. Laissant la brune debout à l'extérieur de la maison se demandant encore ce qu'elles étaient. Et elle se frappa la tête mentalement pour ne pas avoir osé demandé.

* * *

Clarke se tenait devant la porte de la classe, stressant, tenant son sac au bout des mains. Lexa vint pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, et la blonde se débattit intérieurement pour ne pas l'embrasser. Elle ne pouvait pas être distraite en ce moment.

Elle termina l'épreuve avec des sentiments mitigés, elle ne savait pas comment elle s'en était sortis et ne voulait vraiment pas savoir.

Pendant la pause, Octavia ramena Lincoln à leur table habituelle, à la consternation de Bellamy. Mais Lincoln étendit le bras vers Bellamy et se présenta, se lançant dans une conversation à propos de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, sujet historique préféré de Bellamy.

Raven tira un coup d'œil à Octavia, parce que c'était évidemment l'idée d'Octavia et cette dernière fit un clin d'œil en retour à Raven. Wick était assis à côté de Raven, tout en parlant à Jasper et Monty sur les jeux vidéo. **"C'est qu'il est vraiment pas mal ton petit ami,"** chuchota Clarke à Raven.

 **"C'est pas mon petit ami, on est allé qu'à un rencard seulement,"** chuchota Raven en réponse.

* * *

 ** _Clexa :_ _Salut toi, pour l'autre fic j'en ai choisis une finie bien sûre et qui est d'ailleurs ma préféré je pense. Pour le truc avec les horaires je m'excuse parce que j'ai eu du retard pour l'update et j'espère que tu n'as pas maltraitée le bouton "recharger la page" afin de voir si j'avais posté la suite :') bref merci pour la review en tout cas !_**

 ** _Kim :_** ** _Ouais je trouve que c'est une de ses spécialité haha :)_**

 ** _JustineJecie :_** ** _Je suppose que "Guest" c'était toi ^^ et ouais c'est bien d'ailleurs l'auteur l'a même finit_**

 ** _Lou :_** ** _Les disputes sont bien mais les réconciliations c'est encore mieux tu ne penses pas ? :)_**

 ** _kensdo :_** ** _Mais_** ** _de rien c'est normal :)_**


	6. l'Arrière Cour

Ceci n'est pas ma fiction, ce n'est qu'une traduction. L'œuvre d'origine ayant été écrite pas _BlissfulNothingness_

Salut les gens, bon j'update ce chapitre à 5h du matin au calme (désolé pour le retard) et merci pour les reviews ! Donc voilà la suite, après celui-ci il ne restera malheureusement qu'un seul chapitre :'(

Désolé pour les fautes

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : l'Arrière Cour**

Clarke se réveilla, avec la boule au ventre, terriblement inquiète pour sa note finale en histoire. C'était pas comme si elle avait travaillé très dur pour le test, mais elle voulait quand même obtenir une note au mérite du travail qu'elle avait fourni. En plus de cela, elle était en Terminale, une année plus qu'importante.

Elle se dit qu'allait au lac pourrait être la meilleure distraction possible pour lui faire oublier un peu tout ça, et d'ailleurs, elle voulait vraiment voir Lexa de nouveau. Même si elles se voyaient tous les jours.

Donc Lincoln passa la prendre pour y aller, avec Raven, Octavia et Lexa déjà assises dans la voiture.

 **«Woaw Clarke, tu peux me dire comment tu fais pour être toujours aussi lente "** l'a taquina Raven tandis que Clarke se glissait dans le siège à côté de celle-ci.

 **"Va te faire, Raven,"** répondit Clarke, et offrit à Lexa un doux **"hey"** avec un sourire.

Même si Lincoln sortait avec Octavia, Lexa était assise à côté de lui, ce qui fit s'interroger Clarke mentalement pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se dise que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

 **"Alors, est-ce que tu vas passer toute la journée à câliner et embrasser ton cher Wick ?"** demanda-t-elle à la place, décidant que d'énerver Raven était toujours une bonne option.

Raven rétrécit ses yeux pour la regarder, **"Seulement si tu fais pareil avec Lexa."** Elle entendit celle-ci tousser dans son siège, elle sourit. **"On verra bien ce qui se passe."**

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à leur place habituelle au bord du lac, et ils décidèrent d'aller à l'eau car sinon ils allaient tous _**"entrer dans un putain d'état d'ébullition"**_ avait dit Jasper .

Quand ils furent tous dans l'eau, Lexa se déplaça vers Clarke, un sourire sur son visage. Avant que Clarke ne puisse demander ce qu'elle avait en tête, elle se prit une vague d'eau sur le visage. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir voir Lexa qui lui donnait un sourire rayonnant, Clarke la récompensa avec un peu d'eau. Voir Lexa se prendre une vague d'eau en pleine face n'avait pas de prix, pensa la blonde, et après ça elle recommença encore et encore à lui envoyer de l'eau sans pouvoir s'arrêter de rire à la tête que faisait l'autre.

 **"Clarke, je pense que tu vas finir sous l'eau si tu continue comme ça."** Dit Lexa tentant de cacher son sourire et de paraître la plus sérieuse possible.

 **"Essayes pour voir."** répondit Clarke alors qu'elle envoya une autre vague sur la tête de Lexa.

 **"Oh, attends que je t'attrape, Clarke Griffin."** l'a menaça Lexa, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse y arriver, Raven hurla quelque chose comme quoi il y avait les buissons ou la voiture pour faire ça, alors Clarke sourit d'une manière désoler à Lexa pour ce petit commentaire.

 **"Approches, je vais grimper sur tes épaules "** Clarke lui annonça, se déplaçant vers Lexa. Celle-ci fit de même et se mit à genou dans l'eau pour permettre à Clarke de monter. Lexa se releva et Clarke leva les bras tout en ouvrant la bouche pour crier quelque chose à Octavia, mais elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans l'eau. Quand elle remonta à la surface, Lexa tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas se moquer d'elle.

Clarke se retourne quand elle entendit Octavia crier à Bellamy et Murphy **"Venez vous battre si vous êtes des mecs !"** Octavia était sur les épaules de Lincoln, en criant et en faisant des gestes au deux garçons, qui ne semblaient pas vraiment chaud pour affronter les deux tourtereaux. Lincoln avait plus de muscles que les deux réunis, et combiner ça avec Octavia, qui était étonnamment forte pour sa taille, ils n'avaient aucune une chance.

Toutefois, après plus de cris de la part d'Octavia, Murphy grimpa sur les épaules de Bellamy. Cela ne prit à Octavia que quelques secondes pour frapper Murphy et l'envoyer dans l'eau. Elle leva les mains en l'air et hurla, **"Je vous baise tous!"** Lincoln se contenta de sourire fièrement.

 **«Allez viens, on va botter le cul d'Octavia»** , dit Clarke, tout en faisant signe à Lexa pour qu'elle monte sur ses épaules.

 **"Ramènes-toi, piercing,"** la provoqua Octavia.

 **"Oh, t'es sur une pente glissante Blake."** chuchota Lexa, et Clarke tenta de réprimer un petit sourire.

Lexa et Octavia se poussèrent l'une l'autre pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que Lexa ne lui donne un coup exceptionnellement fort et qui fit presque tomber Octavia, mais Lincoln parvint à la garder sur ses épaules.

 **"Fait chier"** siffla Lexa alors qu'elle se battait toujours pour garder son équilibre.

Octavia revint encore plus féroce, et tandis qu'elle tenta de frapper Lexa, Clarke tentait de faire perdre sa concentration à Lincoln. Cependant, le garçon avait une exceptionnelle concentration et peu importe le visage stupide que pouvait tirer Clarke, Lincoln ne bronchait pas.

Mais dès que Lexa commença à sérieusement prendre le dessus, Lincoln commença à tirer des grimaces à Clarke. Normalement Clarke aurait très bien put rester stoïque face à ça, mais les visages de Lincoln étaient vraiment hilarant et Clarke qui n'était pas totalement sobre, se mit à rire. Et pas un petit rire, à chaque fois que Lincoln changeait de grimace, Clarke riait encore, jusqu'à ce que son corps tremble de rire. Octavia vit sa chance et poussa Lexa, l'a faisant basculer, emportant Clarke dans sa chute.

Le rire d'Octavia fit Lexa se retourner vers la blonde, levant un sourcil pour lui poser une question mentalement. Clarke hocha de la tête, et la brune remonta sur les épaules de Clarke.

 **"Deuxième round enfoirés."** dit Lexa. Clarke regarda Lincoln qui lui avait souris et fit de même en retour.

Les deux brunes lutèrent pendant de bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce que soudain, une balle viennent frapper Octavia dans la tête, lui faisant perdre son équilibre. Avec un simple contact de Lexa, Octavia tomba.

Clarke sentit Lexa se pencher en avant, ses yeux croisèrent les siens qui étaient à l'envers, juste avant que la gravité ne prenne le dessus sur Lexa, les faisant tomber toutes les deux en avant dans l'eau.

 **«Qu'est ce que tu voulais faire?"** rigola la blonde alors qu'elle émergeait de l'eau.

 **«J'essayais de t'embrasser»** , répondit Lexa, en riant.

 **"Bordel, Raven tu va me le payer !"** hurla Octavia, tirant l'attention de Clarke loin de Lexa. Raven se tenait debout au bord de l'eau, se pouffant de rire. Elle leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Octavia se rapprocher dangereusement, et elle décida qu'il était préférable de commencer à courir.

La blonde regardait Octavia pourchasser Raven au bord du lac, de sorte qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à Lexa qui se rapprocher d'elle. Quand elle l'a remarqua, c'était trop tard et les lèvres de Lexa étaient déjà sur les siennes. Elle fondit complètement dans ce baiser, mais elle sentit Lexa se replier. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour demander à quoi jouait la brune, mais n'obtint qu'une vague d'eau en guise de réponse, ainsi qu'une Lexa qui riait et courrait vers le rivage aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Clarke tenta de la suivre, mais se laissa distraire par Jasper et Monty, qui essayaient de noyer Wick.

 **"Raven, ils essaient de noyer ton petit ami!"** hurla Octavia à Raven dans une énième tentative de l'a faire s'arrêter afin qu'elle puisse se venger. **"C'est pas mon petit ami !"** hurla Raven en retour alors qu'elle commençait à grimper dans l'arbre où ils avaient déposé leurs affaires en dessous.

Octavia arriva au pied de l'arbre, et tout comme Raven, tenta de se hisser sur la première branche, mais trop élevé pour qu'Octavia puisse l'atteindre. **"Descends de ce putain d'arbre Raven !"**

 **"Dans tes rêves Pocahontas!"**

Octavia essaya de monter à l'arbre, mais étant trop petite et beaucoup moins habitué à grimper aux arbres que Raven, échoua. Elle tenta encore une bonne dizaine de fois, avant qu'Octavia s'en aille soudainement sans un mot.

 **"Quoi ? Tu abandonnes ? Attends, Blake qu'est que tu- "** Juste au moment ou Raven tenta de finir sa phrase, une balle la frappa à la poitrine et elle tomba de l'arbre, atterrissant sur les fesses. Elle se trouva encore sous le choc pendant une seconde avant qu'elle ne commence à rire. Octavia se dirigea vers elle et l'aida à se relever.

 **"Nous sommes quittes maintenant",** dit Octavia. **"Tu ne devrais pas aller aider Wick ?"** Demanda-t-elle, regardant en direction de Jasper et Monty. **"Nan, il a ce qu'il faut."** Répondit Raven, alors que Wick réussi à éviter de se faire prendre en sandwich par les deux autres garçons.

Clarke était assise juste à côté de là où Lexa se trouvait, Octavia et Raven se joignirent à elles. Elles se passèrent chacune leur tour le paquet de chips en regardant Bellamy et Murphy qui essayaient de sauver Wick de Jasper et Monty. Mais Murphy finit par aider Jasper et Monty au lieu de sauver Wick.

 **"Les gars, vous voulez un peu de chips?"** Leur hurla Raven, tenant le paquet de chips en l'air pour qu'ils le voient.

Au même moment où les garçons sortirent de l'eau, Lincoln vint marcher dans leur direction, les mains remplis de sacs. **"J'ai pris le reste de nourriture qu'il y avait dans la voiture."** Annonça-t-il alors qu'il laissa tomber les sacs par terre à côté d'eux.

Après qu'ils aient mangé leur dîner, Murphy ouvra un sac en plastique, le contenu de celui-ci inconnu de ses amis, mais Clarke eu le sentiment que ce qu'il contenait était de l'alcool. Effectivement, Murphy sortit quelques bouteilles d'alcool, et des gobelets en plastique. **«Efficacité»** , dit-il en leur tendant chacun un gobelet. Il passa devant chacun pour leur servir de l'alcool, et tout le monde accepta hormis Lincoln, Monty, Jasper et Lexa.  
Lincoln et Monty étaient ceux censés conduire ce soir-là, ils avaient donc besoin de rester sobre, ce qui ne les dérangea pas de doute façon. Clarke savait que Jasper n'aimait tout simplement pas le goût, voilà pourquoi il n'en prit pas. Et Lexa déclina poliment, comme elle l'avait fait la dernière fois qu'ils étaient au bord du lac.

Comme toujours, personne ne vint emmerder ceux qui ne voulaient pas boire. Ils ne s'en souciaient pas, surtout parce que cela signifiait qu'il y en aurait plus pour eux, mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient tout simplement gentils et compréhensifs. Et Clarke les aimait pour ça.

Jasper attrapa sa sacoche pour en sortir un sac d'herbe, et commença à rouler un joint. Raven étendit sa main, **"Envois"** , dit-elle tout en mettant sa boisson sur l'herbe. Jasper lui tendit, et Raven prit un briquet de sa poche. Bien sûr, Raven avait un briquet dans sa poche, elle avait dit une fois à Clarke que c'était parce que **"c'est juste que j'aime le feu, Griffin."** Jasper en roula un nouveau, et le tendit à Lexa, qui le prit sans un mot. Raven lui tendit alors le briquet. Elle l'alluma et en prit une longue bouffée, exhalant la fumée comme elle l'avait fait auparavant.

Après être restée assise et à parler pendant un long moment, Raven se leva et se dirigea vers Wick, appuyé contre l'arbre et qui regardait Raven depuis un certain temps. Murphy tentait de faire un feu, mais ses qualités en tant que campeur étant très basse, il n'arrivait pas à grand chose. Bellamy se leva pour aller l'aider, la dernière fois que Murphy avait essayé de faire un feu, l'arbre à côté avait presque prit feu.

Alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, Lexa s'éloigna du groupe et s'assit dans l'herbe, avec vue sur le lac et le coucher du soleil. Clarke regarda autour pour voir Raven et Wick s'embrasser contre l'arbre, et elle secoua la tête. Lincoln et Octavia s'envoyaient un ballon entre eux, Octavia manquait la balle de temps en temps, de toute évidence à cause de l'alcool. Habituellement Octavia ne manquait jamais une balle. Murphy et Bellamy étaient toujours en train d'essayer de faire prendre le feu, tandis que Jasper et Monty discutaient sur une sorte de théorie scientifique que Clarke n'avait pas l'énergie d'écouter. Alors, elle décida d'aller rejoindre Lexa.

Elle s'approcha de l'endroit où Lexa était, assez loin du groupe pour ne pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, seulement un bourdonnement sourd.

 **"Hey"** dit simplement la blonde. Lexa ne répondit pas, alors Clarke mit sa tête sur son épaule.

 **"Le poids de ta tête n'est pas aussi lourd que ma confusion."**

 **"Tu planes vraiment haut ce soir",** rit Clarke.

 **"Merde, je plane"** rit Lexa. Clarke prit le bras de Lexa et se le mit autour de ses épaules.

Octavia se pavana devant elles, tirant Lincoln par sa main. **"Arrêtez d'être aussi adorable vous deux, moi et Lincoln on est beaucoup plus mignons."** Elle et Lincoln allèrent s'asseoir un peu plus près du lac, en regardant le coucher de soleil.

 **"Ils ne le sont pas."** affirma Clarke, .

 **"C'est enfaite assez dur de comparer»** , expliqua Lexa.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"** demanda Clarke , pas tout à fait sûr de ce que voulait dire Lexa. La brune resta calme quelques instants avant de parler, **"Qu'est ce que nous sommes ?"** La question surpris la blonde, **"Je, je ne sais pas."** Dit-elle les sourcils froncés, elle avait pensé que c'était évident, mais maintenant que Lexa le lui demandait, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

 **"Vous sortez ensemble, espèce de plouc !"** cria Raven près du feu où elle était assise à côté de Wick.

 **"Je ne suis pas un plouc »,** explique Lexa, légèrement indigné.

 **"Si tu l'es,"** répondit Clarke avec un sourire, avant de l'embrasse sur la joue.

 **"Donc, nous sortons ensemble ?"** demanda Lexa, en regardant Clarke expectative. **"Oui."** dit simplement la blonde.

Elles restèrent assise ensemble pendant un moment, regardant fixement le soleil maintenant à peine visible. Quand le soleil eu complètement disparu, Lexa se leva et tendit la main vers Clarke, et la tira de la position assise à debout.

Elles rejoignirent les autres au feu de camp, autour duquel ils étaient tous assis. Murphy et Bellamy se passant une bouteille entre eux. Wick était assis avec Jasper et Monty, Raven assise avec Lincoln et Octavia. Clarke trouva ça étrange de voir Raven être aussi éloignée de Wick étant donné qu'ils été plâtrés ensemble il n'y avait pas 20 minutes.

 **«Vous savez, on a pas chanté des chansons ensemble depuis la cinquième."** dit Jasper.

 **"Tu déconnes-là, on a chanté Bohemian Rhapsody ensemble la semaine dernière,"** répondit Raven, gagnant un rire de Octavia.

 **"Je pense toujours que nous devrions chanter un peu plus»** , insista Jasper. **"Dites-vous que c'est un peu comme un exercice de renforcement d'équipe."** ajouta Monty.

 **"On est pas dans une équipe."** dit Murphy, en passant la bouteille à Bellamy. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants.

 **" _Now watch me whip_ "** dit Monty. Le silence reprit durant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que Bellamy ne commence à marmonner. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Murphy s'y joigne. **" _Now watch me nae nae_ "** Raven se joint à eux, et juste après ils chantaient tous la chanson. Même Lincoln et Lexa se joignirent à eux, même si ils n'étaient pas autant emballés par la chanson que les autres.

A environ 00h30 Bellamy éteignit le feu, avec Raven qui protester. Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et commencèrent à marcher dans la direction du parking. Mais pour arriver au parking, ils devaient passer par une petite forêt, avec pour seule lumière, celle de leurs téléphones.

Dès qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, trop loin pour voir l'entrée de celle-ci, Wick s'exprima **"Merde les gars, j'aime vraiment pas cette foret."**

Raven, actuellement en tête du groupe à travers la forêt, s'arrêta. Elle regarda autour, agitant son téléphone là où elle regardait pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il y avait, avant de pointer vers une partie apparemment encore plus sombre de la forêt. **"Il y a une maison là-bas, nous pouvons passer à travers la cour si vous avez trop peur."**

 **"C'est une violation de domicile."** interpella Clarke, mais elle fut ignorée par Wick qui accepta de passer à travers la cours d'un étranger.

 **"Je veux dire, je prends cette route tout le temps. Y'aura pas de problème."** Insista Raven alors que Bellamy marmonna un truc sur le fait que de traverser la cours d'un étranger tout en étant pas totalement sobre pouvait leurs attirer de gros problèmes. **"Qu'est ce qu'on fait si on est attrapés et qu'on découvre que l'on a bu ?"** Murmure-t-il à l'oreille de Murphy.

Clarke ne se préoccupait pas de ce qu'ils choisiraient, elle n'avait pas peur dans la forêt. En plus, Lexa lui tenait la main, c'était donc peu difficile d'avoir peur. Ils crapahutèrent derrière Raven pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une clôture en bois. Clarke put entendre Raven et Octavia discutaient tranquillement sur qui allait être le premier à escalader la clôture, mais elle décida qu'elle s'en fichait.

 **"J'ai froid aux mains"** dit-elle plus pour elle-même, mais senti Lexa déplacer sa main de manière à ce que la sienne et celle de Clarke soit dans la poche de sa veste.

Après encore deux trois minutes de murmures près de la clôture, Clarke vit une silhouette,de toute évidence appartenant à Octavia, grimper sur la clôture. Suivi par Raven, Bellamy, Jasper, Wick, Monty et Murphy qui l'escaladèrent aussi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que Lincoln, Lexa et Clarke debout sur ce côté de la barrière.

Lincoln aida Lexa et Clarke, et descendit derrière elles. Maintenant, ils étaient tous dans la cour d'un étranger. **"Allez, part là»,** dit Raven alors qu'elle les guida loin de la barrière, plus profondément dans l'arrière-cour de l'étranger.

Ils s'en sortaient très bien, jusqu'à ce que Clarke aperçoive des ombres faire leur route vers elle et ses amis. Des ombres qui ressemblaient à celles d'animaux. Tout le monde se figea dans leurs mouvements, quelque part un chien commença à aboyer. Puis, un autre commença à faire de même, et les lumières de la maison commencèrent à toutes s'allumer, l'une après l'autre.

 **"Bougez votre cul !"** hurla Octavia, et ils commencèrent tous à courir. Raven à l'avant, apparemment sachant où aller dans la cour. Ils coururent derrière Raven, traversant toute la cour, sautant par-dessus la petite clôture de l'autre côté de la maison. Lorsque Bellamy et Murphy sautèrent par-dessus, Murphy se cogna et attrapa Bellamy, les faisant tous les deux tombaient. Ils se dépêchèrent de se relever et coururent après le reste du groupe.  
Même si ils étaient tous sortis de la maison, ils continuèrent à courir, jusqu'à voir leurs voitures. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils s'effondrèrent contre celles-ci, en riant.

 **«Ça doit être, la chose la plus stupide, qu'on est jamais faite"** souffla Octavia.

 **«Tu plaisantes ? C'était incroyable putain,"** rit Raven. Le reste d'entre eux se penchant les uns contre les autres ou sur leurs voitures, haletant.

Clarke et Lexa montèrent dans la voiture avec Raven, Lincoln et Octavia. Cette dernière à l'avant avec Lincoln, obligeant Raven à s'asseoir à côté de Clarke et Lexa.

 **"Je jure devant Dieu, si vous vous embrassez et tout pendant que je suis ici, je vous enc-"** Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, au lieu de ça elle se mit à chanter la chanson qui passait à la radio.

Clarke jeta un regard à Lexa du coin de l'œil, la brune essayait d'éviter le regard de sa copine, sachant très bien ce que Clarke lui suggérait. La blonde posa sa main sur la cuisse de Lexa, frottant lentement son pouce en avant et en arrière. Elle continuait de regarder Lexa du coin de l'œil jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne la tête complètement pour bien regarder la brune dans les yeux.

Elle eut à peine le temps de lui sourire, que la brune lui caressa la mâchoire avec sa main pour l'attirer dans un baiser. La langue de Lexa glissa sur la lèvre inférieure de Clarke tout comme celle de la blonde. Une main de Clarke passant dans les cheveux de Lexa.

 **"Alors vous, je vous hais."** Marmonna Raven. Mais Clarke s'en fichait, étant donné que l'une des mains de Lexa se baladait jusqu'à sa taille.

Clarke sentit à peine la voiture qui venait de s'arrêter, mais elle entendit Lincoln toussoter. **"Ta maison, Clarke."** Dit-il. Attendant patiemment que Clarke se démêle de Lexa. Elle donna rapidement un baiser sur la joue de Lexa, avant de sortir de la voiture avec un **"bonne nuit les gars, et merci pour la balade."**

* * *

Ce lundi, Lexa et Lincoln se joignirent à eux pour le déjeuner. Lexa tapotant du pied le sol est remuant ses doigts d'une façon déstressante, ce que Bellamy remarqua, se disant que la brune était plus stressé pour le test de Clarke, que Clarke elle-même. La blonde devait l'admettre, après le week-end, elle n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup pensé à sa note, sentant comme si ce n'était pas si important que ça de toute façon. Honnêtement, elle l'avait oublié jusqu'à ce que Bellamy ne le lui mentionne.

* * *

Le mardi, Wick et Raven s'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre pendant la pause pour la première fois. Clarke entendit quelque chose à propos d'un stage durant l'été et Wick dit à Raven qu'elle devrait probablement s'y inscrire, car elle allait "tout explosé. Littéralement."

Clarke décida d'aller trouver Lexa, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas à la table avec eux. Elle se dit que le meilleur endroit pour commencer à la chercher serait son casier, et elle eut raison. La brune était penchée sur l'un des casier regardant son téléphone, tandis que son propre casier était ouvert.

 **"Hey,"** l'a salua Clarke, la brune se pencha pour l'embrasser et entremêler ses doigts avec ceux de Clarke.

 **"Tu as eu ta note aujourd'hui?"**

 **«Pas encore», répond Clarke.**

 **«J'aimerais bien qu'il se dépêche, ça va me rendre dingue d'attendre."**

Clarke rit, **"Je pense que c'est plutôt moi qui devrait devenir folle."**

 **"Je sais, je vais juste devenir dingue pour toi."** Lexa sourit.

 **"Merci, grâce à toi je peux enfin retirer _"devenir dingue"_ de mes épaules."**

 **"Tu peux tout retirer si tu le souhaites."** dit Lexa, provoquant à Clarke un sourire pour ensuite rapidement l'embrasser.

 **«Attends, c'était un sous-entendus?"**

 **«Peut-être»,** Lexa haussa les épaules, souriant tout en rapprochant Clarke de ses lèvres pou l'embrasser, mais bien plus longtemps cette fois.

 **"Ok, je vais être en retard pour mon cours»,** dit Clarke après que la cloche sonna, et repartit laissant un dernier baiser rapide sur les lèvres de la brune.

* * *

 **"Je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas eus ton résultat au test?"** demanda Lexa pour la saluer.

 **"En fait si, je viens de l'avoir"** répondit Clarke, prenant des livres dans son casier.

 **«Et donc ? Combien as-tu eus ?"**

 **"Détends-toi, ma note est suffisante,"** répondit Clarke, souriant à l'anxiété de Lexa. **"Ce qui est, remarque, un putain de miracle compte tenu du peu de chose qu'on a étudié ensemble."**

 **"Sans t'offenser, je crois que pire prof on peut pas."** ajouta Clarke.

 **«J'ai été distraite"** dit Lexa, impassible. **"Je peux venir ce soir?"**

 **«Bien sûre»,** sourit Clarke alors qu'elles marchaient vers le casier de la brune.

 **"Donc, je serai chez toi vers 19 heures, j'ai des choses à faire avant."** dit Lexa, tout en commençant à empiler les livres dans son casier, et d'en prendre d'autres à la place.

Alors que Lexa prenait ses livres, Clarke balaya la salle du regard pour patienter, elle ne vit rien d'étrange, hormis un homme, la quarantaine, dans un costume très chic qui se dirigeait vers elles.

 **"Lex, il y a un mec en costard qui vient dans notre direction."**

Lexa leva les yeux, et Clarke put facilement voir le changement d'expression de sa copine quand celui-ci approcha.

 **"Alexandra"** Il s'arrêta en face de la brune, ignorant complètement Clarke.

 **"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"** demanda Lexa sèchement.

 **«Je suis venu t'informer que tu n'es plus autorisé à voir ta mère. Le procès final a été conclu."** L'homme lui tendit un papier, détourna son regard, pour le poser sur Clarke.

 **"Qui est-ce ?** " demanda-t-il se retournant alors vers la brune, qui regardait encore le papier qu'il lui avait remis. **"C'est Clarke,"** répondit Lexa rencontrant les yeux de celle-ci avant de tourner son regard vers l'homme. **"Ma copine."**

L'homme hocha de la tête de Clarke, **"Enchanté de te rencontrer."** Et il s'en alla.

 **"Putain mais c'était qui ça ?"** demanda Clarke, se tournant vers Lexa.

 **« _Ça,_ c'était mon père."** répondit-elle, avant de claquer son casier pour le fermer.


	7. Chapitre Final

**Ceci n'est pas ma fiction, ce n'est qu'une traduction. L'œuvre d'origine ayant été écrite pas _BlissfulNothingness._**

 **Bon hé ben voilà, ça devait bien arriver, hein ? Voici la fin, le dernier chapitre qui clôt cette histoire. Personnellement je trouve que l'auteur à bien réussie à y mettre un terme. La fin (pour moi) est parfaite. Donc voilà voilà sur ce bisous !**

 **Ps : Je ne pense pas, pour l'instant, traduire une autre fic en même temps que l'autre mais peut-être des OS par ci par là donc si vous avez je prend, sur n'importe quel couple ou série.**

 **Désolée pour les fautes**

 **Merci merci pour les reviews et réponses aux questions en bas comme d'hab'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Chapitre Final**

Après ça, Clarke avait essayé de parler à Lexa, elle avait vraiment essayé. Mais Lexa s'était en allé, n'écoutant pas Clarke qui lui disait d'attendre. La blonde n'était pas le genre de personne à courir après les gens quand ils ne voulaient manifestement pas parler. Alors, elle ne la poursuivi pas.

Au lieu de cela, n'ayant pas d'autre option, Clarke rentra à la maison. Elle hésita à envoyer un message ou à appeler Lexa pendant un certain temps, mais décida finalement de ne pas le faire. Étant donné que Lexa ne lui répondait pas vraiment quand elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle ne lui répondrait certainement pas maintenant.

Clarke ne savait même pas si Lexa passerait chez elle. Elle avait dit qu'elle le ferait, mais ça c'était avant. Contre toute attente à 19h00 , la sonnette retentit, et la blonde s'était presque mise à courir pour aller ouvrir.

 **"Hey,"** dit doucement Lexa, offrant un sourire timide. Clarke sourit en réponse et permis à la brune d'entrer.

Clarke guida Lexa sur le canapé et elles s'assirent, ne disant rien.

 **«Où est ta mère?"** demanda Lexa, regardant autour, comme si elle attendait de voir Abby marcher dans le salon d'une minute à l'autre.

 **«L'hôpital»** , répondit Clarke, pas d'humeur pour les petites banalités.

 **"Où es-tu allée après les cours ? Es-tu rentrée chez toi ?"** demanda Clarke, ne sachant pas si elle devait aborder le sujet ou non.

 **«Dieu non. Je suis allée chez Anya."**

 **"Anya ?"** Clarke l'avait déjà entendus mentionné son prénom mais ne savait plus qui elle était.

 **"Elle est un peu comme ma sœur. Nous avions la même baby-sitter, et c'est elle qui à toujours pris soin de moi, surement parce qu'elle est un peu plus âgé."**

La blonde hocha de la tête en réponse, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

 **"C'est généralement aussi là bas que je vais dormir, mon père le remarque à peine la plupart du temps."** dit Lexa, remuant ses doigts entre eux. **"Mais Anya doit travailler pendant la journée, alors je serait aller voir mère. Je ne peux plus maintenant."**

Clarke ne savait pas comment réconforter Lexa, cette dernière continuait de regarder le sol, et quand finalement elle releva la tête, Clarke lui sourit.

 **"Tu veux regarder un film?"**

Lexa hocha de la tête, et donc Clarke mit dans le lecteur un des nombreux films de la collection de Disney qu'elle possédait.

A environ la moitié du film, Lexa arrêta de regarder le dessin-animé et commença à regarder Clarke à la place. La blonde fit donc face à Lexa, comme elles l'avaient fait auparavant, Clarke sur un côté du canapé, Lexa sur l'autre, les jambes entrelacées.

 **"Mon père, est beaucoup occupé. Il l'a toujours été. Et lui et ma mère ont toujours eu des vues différentes sur la façon de m'élever. Ma mère était moins stricte, je suppose. Et donc, lorsque le problème d'alcool de ma mère a empiré, il l'a mise dans une maison d'aide à l'alcoolémie. Pour me protéger, a-t-il dit. "** Clarke fut surprise par l'explication soudaine de Lexa, mais elle n'intervint pas. Parce qu'elle savait que Lexa ne s'ouvrait pas facilement. Elle pensa que la meilleure chose qu'elle pouvait faire était d'écouter.

 **"Mais ma mère ne m'a jamais mis en danger, elle buvait à l'extérieur de la maison, et me laissais avec la baby-sitter. Ça a empiré quand j'avais 15 ans, et c'est là que mon père l'a mise dans une maison. C'est aussi à ce moment là que j'ai arrêté de rentrer chez moi autant qu'avant. Mais il n'aimait pas vraiment le fait que je sorte avec Anya non plus".**

 **"Mais ça va, parce qu'il a cessé d'essayer de me faire faire des choses il y a longtemps maintenant. Et c'est pas comme si il était à la maison pour voir si j'y était ou non."**

 **"Mais, et quand ma mère te ramène chez toi ?"** demanda Clarke.

 **"Je rentre chez moi ces nuits là, si ta mère ne me ramenait pas, je serait allée à la maison d'Anya."** répondit Lexa, et Clarke hocha de la tête. La brune retourna son attention vers la télé, signifiant ainsi qu'elle n'avait plus rien à dire.

Clarke commença à taper du pied contre Lexa, en essayant d'attirer son attention. La brune regarda Clarke, essayant d'avoir l'air agacée, mais la blonde pu voir l'ombre d'un sourire.

 **"Ah,"** dit soudain Lexa: **«Et il déteste mon piercing."**

 **"Pas possible"** , répondit sarcastiquement Clarke, rampant vers l'autre côté du canapé, pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir entre les jambes de Lexa, lui faisant face.

 **"Je pense que ton piercing est mignon,"** dit-elle, souriant à la fausse expression offensée de Lexa.

 **"« mignon » n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé."** dit Lexa, fronçant les sourcils. Clarke rit et embrassa Lexa sur son nez. Lexa plissa du nez, ce qui n'arrangea rien pour la rendre encore plus adorable, donc Clarke l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. Encore. Et encore.

Jusqu'à ce que Lexa ne la pousse sur le côté. **"Arrêtes d'être une allumeuse, Clarke Griffin."** Alors la blonde prit tendrement le visage de Lexa entre ses mains, souriant quand elle sentit celles de Lexa se poser sur ses hanches. Clarke se pencha en avant lentement, et effleura ses lèvres contre celles de sa brune. Puis elle recula, en essayant de cacher son sourire joueur. Lexa grogna, les yeux toujours fermés.

 **"Je te jure, Clarke -"** Lexa fut coupée par des lèvres rencontrant les siennes, et Clarke sentit la brune sourire dans le baiser.

* * *

Environ une semaine plus tard, toute la petite troupe était réunis dans le salon de Clarke. Sa mère ayant un voyage d'affaires, elle avait accepté que Clarke invite quelques uns de ses amis pour une sorte de soirée pyjama.

Jasper, Monty et Wick étaient assis dans un coin, en jouant sur leurs téléphones. Alors que Octavia et Lincoln lisaient une sorte de magasine de groupe de rock, la brune montrant plein de photos à Lincoln qui s'enthousiasmé à chacune d'elles. Raven et Bellamy étaient engagés dans une guerre Mario Kart, mais furent interrompu par Lexa qui éteignit la télévision.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fous Lexa!"** s'exclama Raven, qui allait presque jeter la manette à travers la pièce, mais finalement arrêté par le regard réprobateur de Clarke.

 **"Les gars, vous allez me laisser jouer, ou cette télévision n'est pas prête de se rallumer."** dit Lexa, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

 **"C"est même pas ta télé, c'est celle de Clarke."** dit Bellamy, en regardant Clarke, la suppliant.

 **"Ne me regardes pas comme ça Bell, je suis avec Lexa sur ce point là."**

 **"Bien sûr, que tu l'es,"** siffla Raven sous son souffle. **"Vous devriez plutôt monter dans la chambre pour-"** Elle fut coupée par un oreiller qui la frappa au visage.

Bellamy impuissant, regarda partout dans la salle pour un quelconque soutient, avant de hausser les épaules. **«Très bien, elle peut jouer."**

Cinq minutes plus tard, Raven cria à Lexa **"arrêtes de me pousser hors de cette putain de route !"**

 **"C'est toi qui a voulu jouer sur la route arc-en-ciel, pas moi."** Lexa sourit, poussant le kart de Bellamy hors de la route juste avant de passer la ligne d'arrivée. Elle tira la langue à Bellamy et Raven. **«Je vous laisse, c'est pas marrant de jouer contre des amateurs."** déclara-t-elle, avant de se lever et de s'asseoir à côté de Clarke, celle-ci posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune.

Lexa passa son bras autour des épaules de Clarke. **"Hé, non mais stop les rapprochements, prenez une chambre directement."** dit Raven, en souriant.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, ils avaient tous passé et obtenu leurs BAC. Ils partaient tous dans des directions différentes, mais ils allaient tout de même rester proches les uns des autres. Clarke détestait être éloignée de son petit groupe, mais était aussi excitait de _commencer un nouveau chapitre_ , comme sa mère n'arrêtait pas de dire.

Elle allait dans une école de médecine, elle voulait y aller depuis l'âge de cinq ans, se souvenait-elle. Mais ces derniers temps, l'art avait pris de plus en plus de place dans sa vie. Alors, elle regrettait quelque peu son choix d'étude, mais elle décida de ne pas trop y faire attention. Elle serait un médecin génial.

Ils allaient tous à la même université, donc Clarke ne pouvaient pas se plaindre. Ils pourraient se retrouver dans des bâtiments complètement différents, mais jamais trop loin les uns des autres.

Enfin, ils y allaient tous ... excepté Lexa. La brune avait décidé d'aller à New York. Clarke savait que c'était le mieux pour elle. Lexa avait besoin d'espace entre elle et son père. Elle savait aussi que la bourse d'études que Lexa avait obtenu pour New York, était l'une des meilleures dans le pays, et elle savait qu'il serait insensé de laisser passer cette chance pour une petite amie de lycée.

Elles avaient parlé de ce sujet. Lexa lui avait parlé de sa bourse, et Clarke était heureuse pour elle, jusqu'à ce que Lexa ne mentionne où était son université, et le sourire de Clarke avait un peu fané. Lexa avait promis qu'elles se verraient toujours, New York et Washington n'étaient pas si éloignés de toute façon. Elles pouvaient le faire.

Au cours des derniers mois, elles avaient passé de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Clarke savait qu'elle pouvait être seule, mais elle ne voulait pas. Non pas qu'elle l'avait dit Lexa. Elles ne s'étaient même pas dit _'je t'aime'_.

Clarke savait que Lexa l'aimait, cependant. Elle le voyait à travers la façon dont les yeux de Lexa s'illuminaient quand elle entrait dans une pièce. Le fait que Lexa rencontrait toujours le regard de Clarke quand elle entrait dans une pièce et la traverser devait être une bonne indication, honnêtement. Elle l'entendait dans les playlists que la brune lui avait faites. Elle l'entendait à la manière dont Lexa chuchotait son nom tard dans la nuit alors qu'elles devraient être endormies. Elle le sentait dans les étreintes de Lexa. Elle le sentait dans ses baisers, la façon dont ses lèvres sur les siennes faisaient frissonner le corps de la brune avant qu'elle n'approfondisse un baiser.

Et Clarke savait qu'elle aimait Lexa. Elle le voyait à travers ses dessins, comment dessiner Lexa était toujours plus difficile, et ne semblait jamais aussi bien dessiné que les autres. Parce que Lexa était toujours plus belle en vrai. Elle l'entendait dans la façon dont elle parlait de Lexa à sa mère. Elle le sentait quand la brune la touchait et qu'elle se sentait directement en sécurité. Même si elles avaient juste leurs épaules pressées ensemble quand elles s'asseyaient l'une à côté de l'autre.

Elle continuait de se dire qu'elle allait le dire à Lexa.

Elle continuait de se le dire.

Mais maintenant elles étaient dans l'aéroport. Et il était temps pour Lexa de partir.

Elles avaient parlé. Mais pas de ce qu'elles ressentaient. Elles avaient parlé du fait qu'elles ne seraient probablement pas en mesure de garder leur relation stable. Même si elles y tenaient vraiment. Cela avait été une décision mutuelle. Elles allaient rester en contact, mais elles ne sortiraient plus ensemble.

Avec ça, Lexa pleura. Embrassa Clarke autant de fois qu'elle le pouvait. Jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu de dire au revoir. L'appel d'embarquement pour le vol de Lexa retentit dans les haut-parleurs, et Clarke souhaitait que ça pouvait attendre. Elle souhaitait que Lexa n'ait pas à s'en aller.

Elles s'enlacèrent, et Clarke sentit le corps de Lexa se secouer avec chaque sanglot, elle sentit ses propres larmes glisser sur son visage. Elle goûta le sel des larmes de Lexa dans leur baiser.

Lexa prit tendrement son visage entre ses mains, regardant dans ces yeux bleus comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant.

 **"Ne te retournes pas, d'accord Lexa?"** dit Clarke, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose. Elle savait que si Lexa regardait en arrière, ça allait hanter Clarke dans ses rêves.

Lexa embrassa Clarke une fois de plus, avant de relâcher son visage. **"Je ne le ferais pas."** dit-elle, raidissant son visage, ne cherchant pas à montrer ses émotions. Mais Clarke voyait toute sa tristesse, elle le voyait dans la façon dont Lexa la regardait. Alors la blonde ne réfléchit même plus, elle s'approcha de l'oreille de sa bien-aimée et lui murmura ces quelques mots : **"Je t'aime Lexa"**

Lexa la prit dans une nouvelle étreinte et lui chuchota à son tour alors qu'une larmes faisait son chemin sur sa joue : **"Je t'aime aussi Clarke, prend soin de toi "** , après quelques secondes, la brune s'écarta et se retourna pour passer la porte, murmurant un **"Au revoir Clarke."**

* * *

 _[ÉPILOGUE]_

 _Après que Lexa soit partit pour New York, Clarke avait passé environ trois mois loin d'elle. Donc, Clarke avait demandé à être envoyée dans l'université partenaire de New York, et elle s'était dirigé tout droit vers Lexa. Bon ok, elle l'avait vue et suivit pour la surprendre dans un Starbucks. Aujourd'hui, six ans plus tard, Lexa avait obtenu son diplôme, obtenu un emploi, et était devenu le patron de la société où elle avait travaillé durant deux ans. Elle était incroyablement douée dans son travail._

 _Clarke avait abandonné l'école de médecine, elle était une artiste indépendante maintenant, avec des connexions dans le monde de la bande dessinée._

Le bruit dans la maison fit réveiller Clarke. Elle se retourna vers le milieu du lit pour regarder la place à côté d'elle, celle-ci était encore tiède, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle se leva, en maugréant. Vu le bruit, elle soupçonna que c'était ses amis qui parlaient dans le salon. Quand elle avait accepté qu'ils dorment ici, elle n'avait pas accepté le bruit qui venait avec. Oui, elle avait un immense appartement à New York, oui tous ses amis voulait aller au Comic Con de New York avec elle. Mais non, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller à- elle regarda l'heure sur son réveille- 7 putains d'heures du matin.

 **"Je vous jure que je vais péter un câble"** grogna-t-elle, en regardant dans la pièce, à la recherche de ses vêtements. Ces derniers étaient disposés un peu partout dans la pièce, tee-shirt sur la porte, pantalon au pied du lit. Elle ne savait juste pas où était son soutien-gorge. **"Où est ce put-"**

 **"Ton soutien-gorge est sous le lit,"** entendit-elle à travers la porte de la salle de bains qui s'ouvra. **"Ne me demandes pas comment il est arrivé là,"**

 **"Ouais, tu n'as clairement rien avoir avec ça"** rit Clarke en prenant son soutif, avant de se retourner pour faire face à Lexa.

La brune avait ses cheveux enveloppée dans une serviette, elle était vêtue de ses habits _"regarde c'est moi la boss de l'entreprise maintenant"_ , comme les appelaient Clarke. La blonde se fichait de savoir si c'était la chef d'entreprise, parce qu'habillait comme ça, elle était vraiment très canon. Elle la regarda alors que Lexa lui sourit en retour, et retroussa ses manches.

 **"Tu es sûre ?"** demande Clarke, désignant le bras de Lexa, désormais entièrement recouvert de tatouages. **"Je suis la boss maintenant, Clarke. Personne ne va me virer pour avoir des tatouages."**

Clarke se dirigea vers Lexa, ne portant que sa lingerie, et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. **"Ooh, est-ce que cela signifie que tu va commencer à porter de nouveau ton piercing?"**

 **«Je ne pense pas babe,"** répondit Lexa, embrassant le nez de Clarke. **«Dépêches-toi, ils t'attendent."** dit Lexa alors qu'elle quitta la pièce pour rejoindre leurs amis dans le salon.

 _Après que Lexa soit partit pour New York, Clarke avait passé environ trois mois loin d'elle. Donc, Clarke avait demandé à être envoyée dans l'université partenaire de New York, et elle s'était dirigé tout droit vers Lexa. Bon ok, elle l'avait vue et suivit pour la surprendre dans un Starbucks. Aujourd'hui, six ans plus tard, Lexa avait obtenu son diplôme, obtenu un emploi, et était devenu le patron de la société où elle avait travaillé durant deux ans. Elle était incroyablement douée dans son travail._

 _Clarke avait abandonné l'école de médecine, elle était une artiste indépendante maintenant, avec des connexions dans le monde de la bande dessinée._

Elle se jeta rapidement sur les vêtements qu'elle portait la veille, et fit son chemin dans le salon. Immédiatement, elle vit Raven et Octavia en plein combat pour déterminer qui aurait la dernière gaufre. Jasper et Monty étaient déguisés en personnages de bandes dessinées et Wick scrutant leurs costumes. Murphy, Bellamy et Lincoln préparaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble, tandis que Lexa était assise à la table de la cuisine, en lisant le journal au beau milieu du chaos.

Clarke prit place en face de Lexa, et rencontrant ses yeux à travers le journal de Lexa. La brune sourit alors qu'elle posa son journal sur la table. **«Je vais devoir y aller,»** dit-elle, et elle se leva de la table.

Clarke se lève de la table aussi, et se déplace vers Lexa. **"Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu sois en retard pour ton premier jour en tant que boss."** Elle sourit, tandis que Lexa se pencha pour l'embrasser.

 **"Amusez-vous bien les gars aujourd'hui."** dit Lexa alors qu'elle attrapa sa veste, elle obtint un **'oui toi aussi'** ainsi qu'un **'envoie personne à l'hosto'** et un **'bottes-leurs le cul'** en réponse et tira la porte derrière elle.

 **"Vous faites si mariée,"** dit Raven à Clarke alors que la blonde se rassit à la table.

Octavia hocha de la tête avec enthousiasme, **"Tu as entendu l'histoire sur le fait que Clarke a conçu le reste du tatouage sur le bras Lexa? Tellement gnangnan."**

 **"Vous deux êtes gnangnans"** dit Clarke en les désignant du doigt. _Au cours de la première année d'université, Octavia et Lincoln avaient rompu, et étaient resté de très bons amis. Raven et Octavia cependant, n'était plus seulement que de simples amies._

 **"Chaud devant"** intervint Lincoln, tendant à Clarke un plat remplis de pancakes. Clarke répondit avec un reconnaissant merci à Lincoln. Elle avait tellement faim.

 **"De toute façon nous n'imitons pas un couple de mariée."** rétorqua Raven . Clarke sourit en réponse. Elle avala une énorme bouchée de son pancake, avant de répondre. **"Nous n'aurons pas à "imiter"** _\- elle fit des signes de guillemets avec ses mains-_ **très longtemps."**

Elle enfourna rapidement plus de pancakes dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'émettre un trop gros sourire. Raven et Octavia rétrécirent leurs yeux sur elle. Bellamy se retourna pour faire face à Clarke. Même Jasper et Monty cessèrent leurs querelles.

 **«Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Griffin?"** demanda Raven.

Clarke s'illumina, alors qu'elle montra sa main droite où à l'un des doigts se trouvait une magnifique bague de fiançailles. **"Nous allons nous marier."**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **JustineJucie : Bah c'est la fin parce que la fic est finie haha :)  
J'ai toujours l'autre traduction de fic en cours et avec le lycée je pense que non je ne traduirais pas une autre fic ni en écrire une en même temps, du moins pas pour le moment. Je pense que peut-être je pourrais traduire des one-shot par ci par là mais c'es tout. Aller salut :)**


End file.
